Naruto: Manos del Destino
by Kitsunero
Summary: Traducción: Naruto a conseguido taer de vuelta a Sasuke y Orochimaru ha caido. Sin embargo, Naruto tuvo que hacer un último sacrificio. La lucha continúa mientras el intenta conseguir lo que ningún hombre ha hecho antes, cambiar su destino
1. El último sacrificio

Buenas a todo el mundo que este leyendo esto. Les presento el fic **Naruto: Manos del Destino, **una traducción del fic **Naruto: Hands of Destiny, **del escritor** Terra of Genesis.**

De momento no les desvelaré nada de la historia, para enterarse tendrán que leerla, jeje. Y ahora:

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Mashashi Kisimoto. La historia original del fic le pertenece a Terra of Genesis.

Y ahora si, les dejo con la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El último sacrificio. **

Un shinobi rubio caminaba a través de las ruidosas y oscuras calles de Konoha mientras que la lluvia mojaba lentamente su cuerpo. Siguió caminando hacia su destino sin prestar atención al mal tiempo mientras se veía inmerso en sus pensamientos. Él había llevado a hombros una carga inimaginable para la protección de esta aldea. Su población lo había evitado y había odiado y aun así todavía deseaba protegerlos.

Había caminado hasta el pie de una montaña que tenía las caras de los protectores de Konoha tallados en ella; un monumento a los Hokages de Konoha. El sueño de convertirse en Hokage y tener su cara tallada en el monumento parecía más lejano que nunca. Miró las cinco magnificas caras talladas antes de que su mirada se fijara sobre el rostro del Sandaime, la primera persona en reconocer su existencia y demostrarle algo de amor. Comenzó a subir sin usar su chakra y llevó su cuerpo a sus límites, escalando la montaña con sus manos desnudas intentando desesperadamente no perder su agarre de la superficie deslizante.

Finalmente llegó a la cima y miró la aldea de Konoha. Podía ver todas las luces en la aldea, de las calles del mercado a los campos de entrenamiento. La lluvia caía implacablemente. El shinobi rubio admiró la vista sin preocuparse sobre su estado mojado. Caminó hasta estar encima de la cabeza del Yondaime, el hombre que había muerto protegiendo esta aldea y había sellado a un demonio dentro de él.

Se derrumbó en el suelo en una posición de sentado mientras el agotamiento de su cuerpo y la realización de su situación aparecieron en él. Había vivido una vida que ningún niño debería vivir, aunque sus experiencias le dieron una sabiduría que pocas personas tenían. Cerró los ojos para recordar el pasado.

_**Flashback**_

_Un muchacho de 12 años entro en la oficina del Hokage y miró al viejo hombre que se sentaba detrás de su escritorio. Acababa de aprender que él era el envase para el demonio Kyuubi que atacó la aldea hace 12 años. _

"_Ah, Naruto-kun, por favor toma asiento."_

_Naruto se conformó con su petición y se sentó antes de, vacilante, preguntar algo para lo cuál necesitaba desesperadamente saber la respuesta, aunque estaba asustado de la que pudiera ser. Miraba fijamente a los ojos del hombre que había hecho su vida algo soportable y que le había demostrado amor. "¿Sandaime-jiji… me odias por lo que soy?"_

_El Hokage miró a los ojos del muchacho lleno de remordimiento y dolor antes de levantarse e indicarle al chico que le siguiera. El niño rubio lo siguió, lastimando por la falta de una respuesta. Caminaron a la parte trasera de la torre del Hokage hasta que estuvieron en un balcón grande desde donde se veía el monumento a los Hokages._

"_¿Naruto, sabes quiénes fueron estas personas?"_

_Él miró al viejo dudoso antes de dar su contestación, "Por supuesto, ellos eran los Hokages de Konoha, aquellos que tenían respeto y reconocimiento."_

_El Sandaime miró al muchacho, "Ser Hokage te da respeto y el reconocimiento, pero también significa que debes proteger lo más preciado para ti con cada fibra de tu ser. Como Hokage debes llevar una pesada carga con la tarea de proteger tu aldea. Ése es algo que tienes en común con los Hokages."_

_Naruto bajó la mirada negándose a dejar escapar cualquier lágrima de sus ojos, antes de que el Sandaime continuara, "Tú llevas la carga del Kyuubi. A diario proteges Konoha rechazando la libertad del demonio… Preguntaste si te odio."_

_El Sandaime caminó hasta Naruto hasta que estuvo directamente delante de él y puso su mano en su hombro, "Yo te ha aceptado siempre, Naruto, por lo que eres, un héroe para esta aldea."_

_Una enorme sonrisa atravesó la cara del rubio antes de que abrazara a viejo hombre que era como un abuelo para él. _

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Naruto abrió los ojos mientras que una sola lágrima calló de su mejilla mezclándose rápidamente con las gotitas de lluvia. Recordó la misión anterior en la que participó con algunos de los shinobis más fuertes de Konoha. El objetivo era matar a Orochimaru, y para él personalmente para cumplir una promesa que le había hecho a un amigo. La batalla fue feroz con algunos visitantes inesperados que condujeron a unas complicaciones inesperadas.

El equipo de Konoha consistía de los nueve novatos junto con sus líderes de equipo anteriores, el equipo de Gai, el Sannin legendario Jiraiya y la Godaime misma. La batalla hubiera sido más fácil si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de tres criminales de clase S de la organización Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame y Hidan. La misión del Akatsuki era también librarse de Orochimaru, sin embargo, debido a la presencia del contenedor del Kyuubi, otra prioridad fue agregada a la lista.

Naruto consiguió evitar que Orochimaru realizara la técnica requerida para asumir el control del cuerpo de Sasuke. Sin embargo todo explotó en una pequeña guerra. Kakashi, el anterior sensei del equipo 7, junto con Uchiha Sasuke, se enfrentaron a Itachi. Al principio Sasuke rechazó tener cualquier ayuda para derrotar a su hermano y vengar a su clan, sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda para sobrevivir a la fuerza mortal que era Uchiha Itachi. Fue una batalla agotadora, con cantidades colosales de chakra dispersadas y al final Sasuke consiguió asestar el golpe final para terminar con la vida de su hermano y completar su objetivo.

El equipo de Gai peleó con Hoshigaki Kisame con ayuda de Inuzuka Kiba y Hyuuga Hinata. Sin embargo Kisame demostró exactamente porqué era un miembro de Akatsuki demostrando ser un adversario formidable. El equipo de Gai dio todo lo que tenían para derrotar a su oponente lo que les dejo cercanos a la muerte, especialmente en el caso de Maito Gai, que abrió varias puertas para matar al guerrero portador de la espada.

Hidan, que había sobrevivido a una batalla anterior con fuerzas Konoha lideradas por Asuma, al contrario que su compañero Kakuzu que fue matado, ahora tenía la oportunidad para la revancha. Sus oponentes eran Asuma y su equipo junto con Yuuhi Kurenai y Aburame Shino. El miembro de Akatsuki supuso una lucha fuerte dañando a los ninjas de Konoha drásticamente, sin embargo al final que el juego de números era incluso demasiado para que él, lo que dio lugar a su caída definitiva.

Sakura se enfrentó al ninja médico y mano derecha de Orochimaru Kabuto en un uno contra uno. La lucha estaba igualada y Sakura demostró hasta dónde había desarrollado sus habilidades de combate bajo la tutela de la Godaime. No obstante su cerebro fue el factor decisivo en el resultado de la batalla ya que su rápido pensamiento le permitió obtener la ventaja necesaria para acabar con Kabuto de una vez por todas.

Jiraiya y Tsunade lucharon contra su antiguo compañero de equipo Orochimaru demostrando un poder digno de sus reputaciones. Sin embargo los dos Sannins tenían dificultades en derrotar Orochimaru pues ya habían pasado hace tiempo su juventud mientras que su anterior compañero de equipo tenía el tiempo de su lado. Sin embargo el exceso de confianza de Orochimaru condujo a su caída y a su dolorosa muerte.

No obstante el opositor más fuerte y más formidable que no estaba en el campo de batalla desde al comenzar fue dejado para enfrentarse contra un conmocionado Naruto debido a la técnica **Kuchiose Edo Tensei** de Orochimaru que reencarnó al shinobi más fuerte nacido nunca en Konoha, el que había elegido a Naruto para llevar la carga del Kyuubi, ninguno otro sino El Rayo Amarillo de Konoha en persona. La batalla fue protegida por un sello hecho para evitar que cualquier otro interfiriera. Todos los que habían acabado sus batallas, a excepción de los Sannins, miraban con horror como el shinobi sin emociones demostraba ser demasiado fuerte para Naruto golpeándolo rápidamente contra el suelo y dañándolo seriamente. No obstante la desesperación de Naruto hizo que recurriera al poder que rechazó utilizar, la energía del demonio de 9 colas Kyuubi. Naruto experimentó una transformación nunca antes presenciada. Su cuerpo fue se cubrió de oscuridad mientras que su cara se alargo y los colmillos crecieron. Gritó de dolor mientras que 6 colas de chakra giraban alrededor sin piedad. La transformación dejó a Naruto más parecido a una bestia que a un ser humano mientras disputaba el segundo asalto de su lucha con el Yondaime. El Rayo Amarillo sin embargo todavía conseguía mantener la lucha lastimando rápidamente al transformado jinchuriki, mientras la transformación se cobraba su precio en el cuerpo de Naruto. El muchacho rubio de 15 años desató su ataque final contra el Yondaime sacando con éxito el kunai alojado en su cuello que hizo que la forma del Yondaime desapareciese revelando al ninja del Sonido usado para el sacrificio.

Aunque la batalla había sido ganada los shinobis de la hoja habían sido dañados seriamente, el peor era Naruto pues la sangre brotó de su abatido cuerpo. Fue salvado de una muerte segura ya que la Godaime trabajó implacablemente para curar sus heridas rechazando perder a otra persona preciada para ella. Su trabajo se vio recompensado ya que Naruto sobrevivió al fatal encuentro y los shinobis volvieron a Konoha. Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que se había recuperado aunque los otros shinobis implicados en la misión necesitaron más tiempo. Sasuke había vuelto y su castigo fue intensamente reducido pues había ayudado a parar Orochimaru y había matado al ninja renegado de clase S Uchiha Itachi. Lo limitaron a los límites de Konoha para probar su lealtad antes de que pudiera participar en misiones fuera de la aldea. Hoy era la celebración oficial del éxito de la misión pues la noticia del fallecimiento de Orochimaru fue hecha pública. Todos estaban eufóricos y la fiesta todavía continuaba. Sin embargo en la qué debería haber sido una ocasión gloriosa la lluvia cayó como si el cielo estuviera llorando.

Uzumaki Naruto suspiró mientras inhalaba el aire suave que lo rodeaba y miraba el cielo que tronaba lleno de pena. Las consecuencias de la batalla habían tomado su efecto sobre todo los shinobis implicados, sin embargo el precio que Naruto tuvo que pagar era el último sacrificio. Limpió las pocas lágrimas de su cara mientras rechazaba dejarse llevar por su dolor. "Puedes salir ahora Ero-Sennin." Naruto dijo impasible.

De los arbustos detrás de él salió un hombre con largo pelo blanco y vendajes que sostenían su brazo en cabestrillo. El ermitaño de las ranas Jiraiya miraba a su estudiante intentando adivinar su situación, "¿Como es que no estas celebrándolo con el resto de tus amigos?" Caminó hasta su estudiante y se sentó a su lado antes de que el shinobi rubio contestara.

"¿No deberías hacerte la misma pregunta?"

"Los estaba celebrando hasta que note tu ausencia."

"Debes continuar y no parar solo porque deseé estar solo por un rato."

"Ese es el problema¿por qué deseas estar solo? Este último par de días parecías menos feliz."

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Me siento muy bien"

"Naruto… tu máscara puede que haya engañado a los otros pero yo he estado cerca de ti bastante tiempo para entender cuando estás dolido. Tus ojos traicionan tus acciones."

El profesor y el estudiante se sentaron en un silencio incómodo por algunos minutos disfrutando de la visión delante de ellos mientras que el viento soplaba a través de ellos. El ermitaño de las ranas rió dando por resultado que su protegido lo mirara incrédulamente. "¿Qué es tan divertido?"

"Oh nada, es solo que hay muchas mujeres picantes y mojadas allí abajo esperando a ser observadas y yo sentándome aquí con el baka de mi estudiante. Debo estar volviéndome senil."

"¿Volviéndote? Pasaste el punto de ser senil hace mucho tiempo Ero-Sennin."

Jiraiya le dio una colleja a su estudiante, "Baka, deberías mostrar más respeto a tu sensei" Naruto miró al hombre antes de reírse.

"Arigatou, Jiraiya-sensei…por estar siempre ahí."

Jiraiya miró a su estudiante solemnemente antes de adoptar una expresión seria en su cara, "Por qué estás hablando así Naruto?"

"Una vez me dijiste que para un shinobi, en cada derrota hay una victoria, ya que aprendemos algo de nuestros errores. Cuanto más matamos, más perdemos lo que nos hace humanos ya que perdemos el concepto de exactamente cuan preciosa es la vida humana… Tu también dijiste que en cada victoria hay una derrota ya que mas sangre tiñe nuestras manos."

Naruto se levanto de su posición mientras decía esto y se alejó de donde estaba sentado momentos antes, mientras daba su espalda al ermitaño continuó, "desaté mas chakra del Kyuubi del que debía. La transformación dejó daños irreparables." Suspiro, "Esta victoria costó en el precio definitivo para mi." Jiraiya miró a su estudiante con una cara de conmoción mientras se daba cuenta del significado de lo dicho por el rubio.

Naruto se giro para mirar a su mentor, amigo y figura paterna con lagrimas reprimidas, "Me estoy muriendo Ero-Sennin." Jiraiya sintió como si el peso del mundo cayera sobre él. La muerte de su anterior estudiante tuvo un fuerte impacto en su vida y acabó dejando la aldea. No quería experimentar la perdida de otra de sus personas queridas prematuramente, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Jiraiya se levantó y caminó hasta el joven shinobi antes de abrazarle con solo un brazo. El resto de la aldea de Konoha reía y bailaba el resto de la noche sin conocer el precio que un shinobi tuvo que pagar mientras el cielo continuaba lanzando la lluvia sobre las ruidosas y aun así elegantes calles de Konoha.

* * *

**Kuchiose Edo Tensei: **Invocacion: Reencarnación del Mundo Impuro. 

Sin nada que decir por ahora, me despido esperando que os guste. Saludos!


	2. Coraje renovado

Muy buenas, aqui les traigo el capitulo dos de Manos del Destino. Como veis, no se acababa con el primero. De echo, son muchos más capitulos y mas largos.

Muchas gracias a aquellos que dejaron un review, y tambien a aquellos que lo hayan leido, aunque no lo quieran decir. Sin más que decir por el momento, les dejo con la historia.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (yo quiero a Sakura-chan!!!), son del señor Kishimoto. La idea original de esta historia le pertenece a Terra of Genesis.

**"Jutsu"** en negrita el nombre de la tecnica

_**"Kyuubi" **_en negrita y cursiva las partes del Kyuubi o inner-Sakura

_"Pensamientos/Flashbacks" _En cursiva pensamientos o recuerdos pasados.

Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Coraje renovado.**

La Godaime se sentó en su escritorio haciendo el papeleo requerido de su posición alegremente; con la reciente victoria se sentía lo bastante bien para hacer las generalmente arduas tareas. Aun podía notar los efectos de la fiesta de la noche anterior con su dolor de cabeza lejos de marcharse. Sin embargo lo que ella no sabía es que ese día se iba a poner mucho más interesante con la inusual llegada silenciosa de cierto ermitaño pervertido.

"Bueno, esto si que es raro de ver, estas despierta y trabajando."

Tsunade levantó la vista mientras una vena comenzaba a hincharse en su frente, "¿Qué demonios quieres, pervertido?" Tsunade echó un vistazo para encarar al Sannin con un peligroso destello en sus ojos.

"Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante. Tiene relación con Naruto."

Tsunade sintió la urgente necesidad de estrangular al autor del infame Icha Icha Paradise desvanecerse mientras su mente se interesaba con la mención del nombre de Naruto. Puso su barbilla sobre sus manos mientras sus codos descansaban sobre el escritorio antes de formular una pregunta. "¿Tiene que ver con el porque de que no estuviera ayer en la fiesta? Después de todo es un poco extraño para el ninja más hiperactivo faltar a una de las mayores celebraciones que esta villa ha tenido desde que me convertí en Hokage."

Jiraiya caminó hasta el sillón enfrente de ella y se sentó poniéndose cómodo antes de contestar, "No." Mintió con una simple pero firme respuesta.

Tsunade se recostó, "Bien, si tu lo dices, pero ¿tú sabes porque no estuvo? Quiero decir, no todos los días un súper pervertido como tú deja pasar la oportunidad de ver a mujeres bailando en ropas empapadas."

Los ojos de Jiraiya mostraron cierta tristeza y un poco de perversión con las últimas palabras de la rubia mientras trataba de imaginarse lo que se había perdido. Rápidamente alejó esos pensamientos, "Ejem, yo estuve ausente tenia varios asuntos personales que atender y Naruto se fue a casa a descansar, ya que estaba cansado." Jiraiya esperaba que su pequeña mentira hubiera funcionado mientras Tsunade levantaba una ceja interrogantemente antes de continuar,

"Incluso para una persona con una alta capacidad regenerativa una batalla puede ser agotadora. Esa es la ultima pregunta que voy a contestar ya que esto se esta empezando a convertir en un extraño interrogatorio y he sido yo quien venia a preguntarte algo a ti."

Tsunade le miró como diciendo _bien¿qué diablos quieres?´_

"Quiero saber cual fue el diagnostico de Naruto después de que dejara el hospital hace dos semanas. Después de todo soy su sensei y necesito saber si esta capacitado para entrenar." Jiraiya fue rápido en añadir una razón para ocultar sus verdaderos motivos.

Tsunade simplemente empezó a hablar en un tono profesional perdiendo todas la informalidades, "Su diagnostico muestra que médicamente esta perfectamente. Ha pasado una recuperación completa y sus heridas han sido curadas. Sin embargo, debido a la fatiga que experimentó por la batalla, su cuerpo puede que necesitara un par de días más para estar como nuevo otra vez. Sin embargo, le dieron el alta hace dos semanas, lo que le dio tiempo requerido suficiente para volver al cien por cien de su eficacia. Pero el hecho de que ayer él se fuera antes para tomar un respiro es un posible indicador de que necesita más tiempo."

Tsunade explicó completa pero fácilmente para el beneficio de Jiraiya uno de sus raros momentos de calma y adquiridos conocimientos, y a su vez mostrando porque fue elegida para ser el Hokage de Konoha. Sus ojos se volvieron protectores como los de una madre antes de hacer su declaración final, "Personalmente pienso que es mejor para él tomar un pequeño descanso. También creo que es lo mejor para ti." Le envío una amenazadora mirada a Jiraiya.

Jiraiya se levanto y caminó hacia la ventana, "Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber, y no te preocupes por el entrenamiento. Le dejaré descansar, se lo ha ganado. Pero antes de que me vaya…" Jiraiya miró a la mujer rubia con un brillo pervertido en sus ojos, "¿Cómo de borracha estabas ayer?" Mientras Jiraiya comenzaba a fantasear con una Tsunade borracha, no pudo darse cuenta de que dicha persona se había movido del sitio y le propino un doloroso puñetazo en sus arrugados rasgos que lo mando disparado a través de la ventana rápidamente a un incierto destino.

Mientras Tsunade lograba mantener su rabia empezó a pensar racionalmente llegando finalmente a la conclusión de que su pervertido ex-compañero no le había contado toda la verdad. Sintió el pelo de su nuca levantarse mientras empezaba a preguntarse como de bien podría estar Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto estaba sentado en el Ichiraku mientras se comía su segunda ración de ramen insaciablemente mientras el viejo y su hija Ayame seguían trabajando sin mirar al normalmente desconcertante animal que era Naruto comiendo ramen. Sin embargo, el ligeramente aterrador espectáculo fue interrumpido por un jounin de pelo plateado con el ya familiar libro naranja en sus manos.

"Yo," saludo ligeramente mientras entraba y se sentaba al lado de Naruto ignorando completamente la tos del rubio que trataba desesperadamente de no ahogarse. El antiguo Anbu espero a que su estudiante dejara de toser y el arrebato de este pero eso nunca pasó. Naruto simplemente se reincorporó antes de preguntarle que estaba haciendo allí.

"Sólo estaba un poco preocupado por tu ausencia ayer así que he pensado que podría comprobar si está todo bien."

El chico con marcas de bigotes le miro dubitativo antes de darse cuenta de que el jounin quería una respuesta, "Oh, sí, estoy genial. Sólo estaba cansado así que pensé que podría descansar un poco." El rubio terminó pagando su comida y dejando a su sensei preguntándose si realmente todo estaba bien.

Naruto continuó caminando hacia su destino mientras recordaba la anterior discusión que había tenido con su demonio interior por la mañana.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto se encontró así mismo andando incómodamente por los ya demasiado familiares pasillos que le llevaban hacia el Kyuubi. Escaneó el área por la que caminaba, ya que parecía más oscura de lo habitual desde su última. Finalmente alcanzo su destino mientras se detenía frente a los altos barrotes que le separaban del enorme chakra que irradiaba maldad._

_Suspiró mientras contemplaba como iniciar apropiadamente la conversación con el orgulloso demonio. Sin embargo nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada ya que la familiar presencia escondida por las puertas caminó hacia él para mostrarse al joven ninja, **"Bueno, pero si es el estúpido mortal. Me pregunto que puede ser tan importante como para ser molestado con tu patética presencia una vez más." **El enorme kitsune esperaba algún tipo de respuesta, sin embargo ninguna llegó._

"_**¿Qué ocurre, niñato, te has quedado sin gas para alimentar tus débiles insultos?"** _

_Naruto miro al demonio zorro con unos ojos azules faltos de su usual energía y vida, "He venido a preguntarte porqué no me estoy curando." Siguió mirando los grandes ojos del zorro durante unos pocos minutos antes de obtener una respuesta._

"_**Liberaste más chakra demoníaco del que tu cuerpo puede soportar. Todavía estás desarrollando tus conductos de chakra así que son más débiles y más susceptibles al daño. Al contrario que otros, debido al sello colocado en ti por ese imbécil que me sello, tus conductos se están desarrollando de forma que puedan soportar el poder de mi chakra. El sello fue hecho para que así tu cuerpo se pudiera adaptar al estado requerido para controlar mi chakra antes de que tu chakra y el mío acabaran finalmente fusionados en uno. Sin embargo, estuviste demasiado tiempo en tu forma transformada, lo que resultó que tu interior fuera dañado tanto como para ser irreconocible. Estoy usando mi chakra para mantenerte unido pero finalmente lo inevitable ocurrirá."**_

"_Moriré."Dijo Naruto tristemente antes de empezar a reír repentinamente, "Aunque no lo demuestres se que esto te duele igualmente. Después de todo, no todos los días te das cuenta de que no te queda mucho tiempo de vida. Se suponía que tu eras inmortal pero ahora vas a sufrir el mismo destino que un patético mortal como yo." Naruto miró al Kyuubi cuyos ojos estaban llenos de una ira incontrolable. "¿Te sientes débil o tal vez impotente ahora?"_

"_**Al menos yo no me he rendido."**_

"_Quizá deberías, después de todo hay un destinoque todos compartimos y ese es la muerte." Mientras Naruto decía esto, sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón como nunca antes había sentido._

"_**Escúchate. ¿Desde cuándo crees tú en el destino?" **devolvió el demonio disgustado._

"_¡Desde que el destino me repartió la carta de la muerte!"_

"_**¡Eres patético! Tú siempre estás con lo de no echarse atrás y nunca rendirse, y aquí estás, delante de mí como el indefenso niño que fuiste hace todos esos años. ¿Has olvidado ya tu camino del ninja¿Has olvidado ya tu sueño?" **El demonio Kitsune miró al decaído shinobi que tenía enfrente esperando una respuesta._

"_¿Cómo voy a cumplir un sueño que parece más lejano que nunca? Yo no he olvidado mi sueño, pero me he dado cuenta de que es algo que no está destinado a pasar."_

"_**Tú crees que no controlas tu propio destino. Después de todos estos años no vas a perder la fe en ti mismo y en las ganas de vivir. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Demostrarles a todos que eres lo que durante toda tu vida has tratado de evitar, un fracasado."**_

_Naruto levantó la mirada hacia el Kitsune mientras la palabra fracasado atraía toda su atención._

"_**Tu sueño puede parecer inalcanzable ahora pero quieres que te recuerden por no ser nada en absoluto. Quieres rendirte en el tiempo que te queda y revolcarte en tu miseria. Puede que mueras, pero muere con honor."**_

_Naruto miró a los ojos al Kitsune mientras el demonio le enseñaba un punto de vista que nunca antes había visto o siquiera sabía que existía. El chakra del demonio ardió antes de que continuara._

"**_Recuerda una cosa que puede que haya pasado por tu mente. El enemigo sigue estando ahí fuera y siguen detrás de mi poder. No se detendrán y vendrán a por ti. Akatsuki puede haber resultado herido con la perdida de otros tres miembros pero siguen siendo capaces de desatar la destrucción en esta espantosa villa. Matarán a todos aquellos que se pongan en su camino, incluso tu gente más preciada. ¿Te vas a sentar de brazos cruzados como un cobarde y dejar que eso ocurra?"_**

_El chakra del demonio dejó de arder mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar en la dirección opuesta adentrándose más en los oscuros confines de su jaula, hasta que estuvo fuera de la vista dejando a un conmocionado y culpable Naruto contemplando sus palabras. Naruto salió de su trance mientras la bestia de nueve colas se le había dirigido por última vez._

"_**Tú siempre buscaste reconocimiento, y lo ganaste de unos pocos. Eres odiado por muchos y aun así deseas protegerlos a todos… Nunca imaginé que un humano sería merecedor de mis respetos… Pero… Yo te reconocí, sin embargo estoy empezando a pensar si eso fue un error o no. ¿Lo fue?"**_

_Naruto miró incrédulo a las palabras de su morador, que parecía notablemente indeciso por el evidente tono en su discurso. Naruto se encontró a si mismo siendo expulsado de su mente mientras iba recobrando el conocimiento._

_**Fin del Flashback** _

Naruto siguió caminando inmerso en sus pensamientos sobre las palabras del Kyuubi. Caminó a través del bullicioso mercado de Konoha donde todo el mundo estaba metido en conversaciones o haciendo negocios. También había gente que todavía sentía los efectos de la gran celebración. No pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír ante la paz que la villa esta experimentando después de tanto tiempo.

Se detuvo un momento para mirar el monumento a los Hokages en la distancia antes de adentrarse en la floristería Yamanaka y encontrar instantáneamente su olfato con varías fragancias agradables. Miró hacia el mostrador para ver a una anteriormente aburrida Ino mirar con asombro sin creerse quien había entrado por la puerta. "¿Naruto¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

El gennin rubio la miró como si fuera estúpida, "¿Vendes flores, no?"

Ino simplemente afirmó con la cabeza antes de preguntar, "¿Pero por qué necesitas flores¿Son para impresionar a cierta frontuda?" bromeó Ino.

El rubio contesto con una simple respuesta, "No." Empezó a dar vueltas por la tienda observando varios tipos de flores, "Son para alguien a quien he perdido."

La cara de Ino reveló una expresión de tristeza con las palabras de Naruto antes de decidir no preguntar a quien tenía en mente para tener un comportamiento extrañamente serio. Nunca había visto a Naruto así y sabía que Naruto se había estado comportando diferente con sus compañeros de equipo según le había dicho su mejor amiga Sakura. No creí que fuera posible para el normalmente eufórico bromista actuar así, pero ahora que lo había visto con sus propios ojos, se sentía mal por él así como el que había hecho que Naruto se comportara así. Hizo una pregunta seria en un tono profesional, "¿Era esa persona realmente importante para ti?" Naruto la miró extrañado antes de que ella continuara, "Ayudaría a escoger las mejores flores."

Él suspiró, "Fue mi primer amigo, la primera persona en creer en mí." Ella asintió y fue hasta un surtido de flores. Cogió algunas antes de dirigirse al mostrador envolviéndolas mientras Naruto esperaba cortésmente.

Puso el ramo de flores en el mostrador, "Te he puesto lujuria, lirios blancos, simple pero elegante. Rodean a las orquídeas acentuando su efecto. Son perfectas para ti."

Naruto pagó y le dio las gracias antes de irse. Ino dijo rápidamente antes de que se marchara, "Siento mucho lo que sea que te haya pasado, pero tus amigos te echamos de menos. La celebración de ayer no fue lo mismo sin ti."

Naruto notó la preocupación y la sinceridad en su voz de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a ella una vez más, "Siento haberos preocupado. Es solo que he estado realmente cansado desde la pelea pero estaré mejor en nada, te doy mi palabra." Ino se sintió mejor al oír eso, y siguió con su trabajo.

Mientras tanto Naruto continuó caminando hasta que llegó a los campos de entrenamiento del equipo 7. Empezó a pensar en todos los momentos que compartió con su equipo. Era una mezcla de sentimientos positivos y momentos desgarradores pero nunca antes había dejado que nada le derribara.

El viento sopló silenciosamente haciendo notar su presencia agitando los pétalos de las flores que llevaba en las manos. Tomo imagen del precioso río corriendo debajo del puente donde su equipo solía reunirse. Cruzó el puente para acabar llegando a la tumba de la primera persona en aceptarle. Se apoyó sobre una rodilla, colocando las flores en frente de la lapida antes de recorrer con sus manos el nombre grabado en la piedra que decía _Sarutobi´ _mientras más memorias de sus enseñanzas se precipitaban sobre su mente.

"_Tu quieres ser fuerte Naruto. Pero recuerda una cosa, aprender todas las técnicas ninja del mundo no te traerá autentica fuerza."_

Naruto cerró sus ojos mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir al recuerdo de las palabras de su primer amigo.

"_Cuando luchamos para proteger a aquellos que son preciados para nosotros; ahí es cuando tu autentica fuerza se manifiesta."_

Inesperadamente su mente fue invadida por los anteriores comentarios del Kyuubi.

"…_**Vendrán a por ti…"**_

Sintió el miedo recorrer su corazón siendo rápidamente eclipsado con remordimiento.

"…**_Matarán a todos aquellos que se pongan en su camino…_**

Sintió el arrepentimiento correr por sus venas mientras su cabeza empezaba a dolerle y su sangre empezaba a hervir.

"**_¿…Te vas a sentar de brazos cruzados como un cobarde…?_**

Sintió una calida sustancia sobresalir de sus ojos cerrados bajando rápidamente por sus mejillas mientras lágrimas de dolor salían finalmente. Se incorporó mientras las palabras finales del Kitsune corrían por su mente.

"…**_Puede que mueras, pero muere con honor…"_**

Se puso de pie y abrió sus parpados con la determinación grabada en sus ojos mientras sentía que su voluntad de fuego ardía con el nuevo deseo de probarse a sí mismo. Miró el monumento conmemorativo del Sandaime, las lágrimas anteriormente descendiendo por sus mejillas ya se habían secado mientras su cuerpo le daba un impulso de chakra llenándole con confianza.

"…_Como Hokage debes llevar una pesada carga con la tarea de proteger tu aldea."_

Finalmente habló con frialdad grabada en su voz, "Tú diste tu vida para proteger todo lo que era importante para ti. Entendiste el riesgo y luchaste con todo lo que tenías hasta el final. Nunca te rendiste."

"_Yo te ha aceptado siempre, por lo que eres…"_

"Te prometo, viejo…"

"…_un héroe para esta aldea."_

"…que demostraré ser ese héroe que siempre creíste que era. Moriré protegiendo lo que mas aprecio. Si voy a morir, moriré con honor."

Desde la distancia un observador miraba mientras se sentía más sentimental de lo que solía ser. Habló con orgullo en su voz, "Es el momento Naruto. Finalmente estas preparado."

* * *

Bueno, no creo que haga falta decir nada de este capitulo. Solo que los pensamientos del final son del Sandaime. 


	3. El legado del Yondaime

Bueno pues, aqui está el tercer capitulo de Manos del Destino. Como me recomendaron (gracias layla-kyoyama) las reviews de anonimos están activadas, asi k si kieren ya pueden decir lo k piensan sobre el fic.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (algún día, Ino, algun día...), sino k son propiedad de Mashashi Kishimoto. La historia de este fic le pertenece a **Terra of Genesis**, el autor del fic original.

Sin más, adelante con el capitulo 3:

* * *

**Capitulo 3: El Legado del Yondaime**

Un ruidoso timbre resonaba por el apartamento de cierto Uzumaki Naruto mientras bosteza y se levantaba. Miró a través de la ventana situada al lado de su cama las calles de Konoha mientras la luz del sol se filtraba lentamente a través del horizonte. Había decidido levantarse al amanecer para comenzar su riguroso entrenamiento. Se levantó de la cama llevando solo unos bóxer y se dirigió al baño. Se aseó y mientras se lavaba los dientes una paloma mensajera con un pequeño pergamino atado a su pata voló a través de la ventana abierta y se dirigió directamente hacía la puerta abierta del baño antes de darse con la cabeza contra ella, haciendo retumbar las paredes mientras se deslizaba lentamente hacia el suelo.

Naruto terminó de lavarse los dientes y se arrodilló hacía el aturdido pájaro para desatar el pergamino que traía atado. Reprimió una risa debida al empeoramiento de los métodos usados por la Hokage para mandar mensajes a los shinobis. Dejó a la recobrada paloma salir volando por la ventana mientras abría el rollo dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocina de su residencia. Era un simple llamamiento de la Hokage que requería que estuviera presente en su oficina por la tarde. El rollo fue quemado como requería el procedimiento estándar antes de empezar a desayunar y ponerse su usual atuendo negro y naranja.

El joven shinobi ya había pensado en las técnicas que tenía planeado perfeccionar y decidió ganar mejor control sobre su afinidad elemental de viento. El sol finalmente se había elevado iluminando las calles de Konoha mientras Naruto se dirigía al punto de entrenamiento escogido. Los aldeanos no solían levantarse tan temprano, pero los shinobis estaban acostumbrados a levantarse con el sol ya que ayudaba a mejorar su sentido del tiempo y evitaba que adquirieran costumbres demasiado vagas. Sin embargo esto no ayudó a su sensei enmascarado con su tradición de llegar siempre tarde.

Naruto finalmente había llegado al mismo campo de entrenamiento en el que había estado semanas atrás entrenando con Kakashi. Los árboles ondulaban con la suave brisa y el tiempo era perfecto para entrenar. Contempló a la magnifica cascada creada por Yamato en una de sus demostraciones de control de los elementos. La floreciente vegetación que había sido creada en los lados de la catarata seguía tan exuberante como la primera vez que la vio. Había decidido usar este campo de entrenamiento porque estaba aislado y apartado del camino, por lo que había menos posibilidades de ser interrumpido mientras entrenaba. También tenía lo necesario para su entrenamiento, especialmente la cascada, que le serviría para elevar su control de chakra a lo que esperaba fuera nivel Kage.

Había pasado un día desde que había fortalecido su decisión y había decidido entrenar cuanto antes considerando que no tenía mucho tiempo. Iba a emplear el mismo método de entrenamiento que Kakashi le había enseñado ya que le ayudaría a ganar grandes cantidades de experiencia en un periodo corto de tiempo. Usaría el **Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu **para crear una gran cantidad de clones y darles distintas tareas para completar. Al final, cuando cancelara el jutsu ganaría todo el conocimiento y experiencia de los clones. Sin embargo, necesitaba tener cuidado con este entrenamiento ya que excesiva fatiga mental podría dañarle la mente. Por tanto, iba a incrementar lentamente el tiempo que pasaría usando esta particular forma de entrenamiento.

Realizó los sellos necesarios antes de que una gran cantidad de clones apareciera mientras la gran nube de humo se dispersaba. Los clones le observaban con entusiasmo esperando sus instrucciones, dispuestos a intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas. El pequeño ejército compuesto de mil personas miró a Naruto cuando este se les dirigió, "Muy bien, os quiero a todos dividiéndoos en diez grupos," Tan pronto dijo esto, los clones empezaron a mezclarse para que pocos minutos después diez grupos de Narutos estuvieran delante de él. "Muy bien, ahora os voy a asignar a cada grupo diferentes tareas para realizar. Puede que tengáis que entender como usar perfectamente un jutsu o puede que tengáis que mejorar vuestro control de chakra. Las tareas variarán y algunas pueden ser más duras que otras, pero todas son igual de importantes."

Los grupos fueron nombrados del uno a diez antes de que Naruto les asignara sus objetivos. El pequeño ejército de Narutos comenzó inmediatamente a entrenar una vez supieron lo que se suponía que tenían que hacer.

El grupo 1 tenía que intentar subir la catarata usando sus pies para mejorar su control y entendimiento de chakra. Al principio fallaron completamente y ninguno de ellos pudo entender como poner un pie en la catarata. Sin embargo pronto empezaron a trabajar juntos y ahora la mayoría de los clones son capaces de subir 5 pies (1.5 metros) por la catarata antes de perder el control.

El grupo 2 estaba teniendo problemas con su tarea, ya que tenían que meditar para ser capaces de hablar con el Kyuubi sin perder el sentido de sus alrededores. Esto resultaba extremadamente difícil, ya que en cuanto intentaban conversar con el zorro demonio acababan en las cloacas en las que residía enjaulado.

La tarea del grupo 3 involucraba desarrollar sus habilidades de kenjutsu usando el jutsu **Kaze No Yaiba**. Esto le daría a Naruto un arma y además necesitaba saber cuanto tiempo eran capaces de mantener la técnica antes de que la pérdida de chakra fuera significativa. La mayoría de los clones lo estaban haciendo bien y conseguían retener la espada de viento y practicar su control con ella, aunque había algunos clones que no podían controlar la cantidad de chakra que ponían en la espada, resultando en un clon extendiendo accidentalmente la espada y golpeando a otro clon.

El grupo 4 estaba pensando formaciones de ataque que Naruto pudiera usar en batalla siempre que usara el **Kage Bunshin**. Les estaba resultando complicado, habiendo solo hallado una formación que pudiera valer.

El grupo 5 tenía que desarrollar su entendimiento del elemento viento para que Naruto pudiera usarlo de la mejor manera posible sin desperdiciar chakra. Los cien clones estaban sentados contemplando algunos de sus descubrimientos y algunos hablaban entre ellos sobre eso.

El grupo 6 intentaba realizar las técnicas que ya conocían con una mano. Esta tarea era extremadamente difícil y el grupo entero lo intentaba con las técnicas más sencillas como el **Bunshin no Jutsu** y el **Kawarimi No Jutsu**.

El grupo 7 tenía la tarea de descubrir como podían hacerse estallar a sí mismos. La idea originalmente le vino a Naruto cuando vio a Uchiha Itachi usando la técnica en su batalla contra Sasuke y Kakashi. El grupo se había dividido en dos. El primer grupo, que contaba con setenta y cinco clones, le daría ideas a los veinticinco restantes sobre como explotar antes de intentar ver si funcionaban.

La tarea del grupo 8 era saltar el último obstáculo para perfeccionar el **Rasengan**. Este grupo sin duda estaba teniendo el mayor éxito ya que entendían los principios básicos de la técnica.

El grupo 9 tenía la tarea de construir una defensa contra genjutsus, ya que ese era el atributo más débil de Naruto. Él decidió que aunque no tuviera ningún genjutsu de ataque, seguiría necesitando una resistencia inquebrantable contra ellos.

El grupo final de clones de Naruto tenía el trabajo de ganar más control sobre la nueva técnica que Naruto había añadido a su arsenal. Esta era una técnica original que había creado mientras entraba con Kakashi, y tenía un poder de destrucción tremendo, lo que la llevó a ser nombrada una técnica de rango S. Él la había llamado **Yasha Kachuu. **Liberaba una gran cantidad de chakra cuando utilizaba esta técnica, y también era la técnica más fuerte que conocía.

Naruto continuó entrenando implacablemente por dos horas seguidas antes de cancelar el **Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**. El conocimiento ganado por las experiencias de los clones bombardeo la mente de Naruto mientras este sentía como perdía la conciencia aunque nunca golpeó el suelo, ya que una mano le agarró del cuello de su chaqueta deteniéndole momentos antes.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

En los oscuros confines de una cueva cinco figuras se encontraban en una reunión debido a los recientes acontecimientos. Todos los miembros de Akatsuki tenían un comportamiento serio.

"Así que los tres fueron matados." dijo el líder de la organización mientras se cubría con las sombras de la caverna, negándose a revelar su apariencia.

El hombre con forma de planta carnívora alrededor de su cuerpo y que respondía al nombre de Zetsu habló, "He recogido los cuatro anillos como me pediste." Entonces le lanzó los anillos al líder quien rápidamente los atrapó antes de contestar.

"Mientras tengamos los anillos sus muertes no serán una gran perdida."

El hombre con la máscara naranja habló energéticamente, "Yo pensaba que Kisame era bastante guay. Es una pena que haya tenido que morir pero es parte del trabajo, eh." Esto enseguida le supuso un capón por parte de su rubio compañero.

"Tú, idiota, presta atención a lo que es importante, yeah." Deidara le lanzaba puñales con la mirada mientras decía esto.

Zetsu miró a los dos con opiniones contrarias antes de que el líder de la organización continuara. "¿Qué sabemos del contenedor del Kyuubi¿Ha mostrado algún progreso?"

"Sus habilidades han incrementado en gran medida, especialmente su ninjutsu, y por su batalla con el Yondaime invocado supe que ahora es capaz de soportar seis colas del Kyuubi, aunque no puede controlarse a si mismo cuando está transformado."

El líder contempló esta nueva información, "Bien, por ahora podemos retrasar su captura. Aun quedan tres meses hasta el día elegido. Ese es el tiempo que nos queda para capturar al resto de Bijuus. Deidara y Tobi, vosotros a capturar al Rokubi. Zetsu, tu tarea sigue siendo la misma, captura al contenedor del Sichibi." El líder miró entonces hacia el único miembro de Akatsuki que todavía no había hablado. Ella se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y su cara oculta en las sombras. "¿Has localizado ya al contenedor del Hachibi?

La misteriosa mujer simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de hablar, "Se me escapó una vez más. Me aseguraré de capturarlo en el tiempo que nos queda."

El líder afirmó antes de que Tobi le preguntara, "Ahora que Itachi y Kisame están muertos¿quién va a capturar al contenedor del Kyuubi?"

"Después de que completéis vuestra tarea vais a viajar al país del fuego para capturarlo. Con los próximos exámenes de chuunin que se van a celebrar en Konoha, será fácil infiltrarse en la aldea."

Deidara y Tobi afirmaron su entendimiento de la misión antes de que la misteriosa figura terminara, "Y por si acaso, yo os acompañaré. Después de todo… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi mi tierra natal."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos mientras los borrosos detalles del paisaje comenzaban a definirse. Se encontró tumbado bajo la sombra de un árbol.

"¿Así que ya estas despierto? Estaba empezando a preguntarme cuanto podría llevarte."

Naruto saltó un poco al escuchar una voz, ya que no esperaba que hubiera nadie allí. Miró a su lado para encontrar al infame súper pervertido Jiraiya sentado en la hierba. "¿Ero-Sennin¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y cuanto tiempo he estado desmayado?

"Has estado así dos horas. Supongo que este es el método de entrenamiento que Kakashi pensó para ti."

"Sip" Su respuesta fue simple y corta.

"Bastante ingenioso, es lógico proviniendo de alguien con su inteligencia." Jiraiya se detuvo por un momento, "Así que… ¿por qué entrenas tan duramente?"

"Necesito volverme más fuerte"

"Ya eres bastante fuerte. Por lo que me ha dicho Kakashi y por lo que yo he visto ya estás a nivel jounin y tu ninjutsu supera incluso al de Kakashi."

"Todavía no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlos."

La cara de Jiraiya tenía una expresión de perplejidad antes de darse cuenta de sobre quien estaba hablando, "Ya veo, la promesa que hiciste ayer. Estás planeando vencer a Akatsuki." El ermitaño sapo ignoró la sorpresa de Naruto y continuó, "En ese caso te queda un largo camino por recorrer."

Naruto rápidamente le contestó, "Me viste cuando estaba en la tumba del viejo." Su cara se volvió solemne, "¿Por qué me estabas espiando?"

Jiraiya puso una mano en su hombro, "Hey, solo estoy preocupado." Apretó su hombro, "Quiero ayudarte."

El legendario Sannin retiró su mano antes de apoyarse en el tronco del árbol, "Sabes, Naruto. Tal vez deberías dejar que la vieja te examine; puede que sea capaz de hacer algo."

"No." Naruto agachó la mirada al recordar su inevitable muerte; "Ninguna operación o medicina puede reparar el daño. El Kyuubi está constantemente usando su chakra para evitar que me rompa por dentro. Solo será cuestión de tiempo que ocurra."

Las pocas esperanzas de Jiraiya se rompieron al oír esto, "¿No se lo has dicho?

"Ya ha sufrido bastante por sentirse incapaz de salvar a su hermano y a Dan. No quiero que vuelva a sentir ese dolor de nuevo."

"Naruto, tu muerte le dolerá profundamente. Tiene derecho a saberlo de antemano."

El gennin rubio miró a su mentor, "Prométeme que no se lo dirás."

Jiraiya pareció consternado por la frase de su estudiante antes de tomar una decisión, "Está bien, lo prometo. Pero confió en que harás lo correcto."

Unos minutos de silencio se dieron entre ambos mientras el viento soplaba con calma. Jiraiya llevó su mano a un bolsillo, lo que pronto llamó la atención de su protegido. Sacó la mano revelando un largo rollo amarillo con una elegante cinta roja atada en el centro.

"¿Qué pasa con el pergamino?" preguntó Naruto curioso.

Jiraiya suspiró antes de pasarle el pergamino a Naruto, "Finalmente estás preparado."

"No lo entiendo" El rubio miró el rollo en sus manos.

"Antes de los exámenes de chuunin de hace tres años, el viejo me dio ese pergamino. Me dijo que te lo diera cuando creyera que estabas preparado para aprender lo que contiene. Ahora creo que el viejo Sarutobi sabía que no le quedaba mucho."

Naruto sintió una gran felicidad recorrer su cuerpo cuando pensaba en el viejo Hokage, "Eso le fue dado por el propio Yondaime." El rubio giró su cabeza hacia su mentor tan pronto como dijo esto.

"Su último deseo fue que recibieras este pergamino cuando fueras lo suficientemente responsable para aprender las técnicas de su interior."

El jinchuuriki le preguntó a su sensei una simple pregunta, "¿Por qué yo?"

"El Yondaime no había tenido familia. No tenía ningún pariente conocido. No tenía nada que dejar excepto la técnica que le llevó a ser conocido como el Rayo Amarillo. Cuando te eligió para ser el contenedor, sabía que estaba poniendo una gran carga sobre ti, pero en su corazón realmente creía que serías aceptado por la gente. Este pergamino fue escrito para ayudarte a proteger a esta villa. Él era el único que conocía esta técnica y dejó un detallado escrito sobre como la creó y como usarla. Eso es lo que tienes en tus manos ahora mismo."

Naruto miró el elegante rollo con admiración. "El Yondaime fue un gran hombre que dio su vida para proteger esta aldea. Lo que le ayudó a convertirse en uno de los mejores ahora te ayudara a ti a alcanzar tu última ambición."

Naruto se sintió entusiasmado de que el legendario shinobi le hubiera elegido para recibir su famosa técnica. La técnica que ayudó a Konoha a obtener la ventaja en la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja.

Jiraiya se levantó lentamente y se sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones. Miró a Naruto con orgullo, "En toda generación un shinobi especial nace. Naruto, tú eres el verdadero heredero del espíritu de fuego y su legado."

* * *

**Bunshin No Jutsu** - Técnica de clonación

**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu - **Clones de sombra

**Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu - **Replicación masiva de clones de sombra

**Kawarimi No Jutsu** - Sustituto

**Kaze No Yaiba - **Espada de viento

**Yasha Kachuu - **Torbellino demoniaco _(Original)_


	4. Entrenamiento prohibido

Muy buenas a todos los lectores!! Aqui os triago un nuevo capitulo de este fic. Como preguntaron en sus reviews, les digo que este fic esta terminado, asi que la unica espera que tendran que soportar sera el tiempo que me cueste traducir cada cap. Tambien decir, que, efectivamente, el que escribe es un chico, o un él, como dijeron por ahi xD.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (pero ya casi tengo a Ten-Ten), le pertenecen a Kishi-sama. La historia original del fic no me pertenece, todos los meritos van para **Terra of Genesis.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Entrenamiento prohibido**

Naruto desató el lazo que rodeaba al pergamino antes de abrirlo lentamente y mirar las detalladas descripciones de su interior. Contempló el texto con asombro antes de volver a mirar a su mentor con un silencioso _gracias.´_

Jiraiya no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentirse mejor por la actitud del joven rubio. Aunque estaba a punto de perderlo todo estaba preparado para hacer cualquier cosa por su aldea. "Esa técnica necesita un gran esfuerzo por parte del cuerpo. Para ser capaz de completarla satisfactoriamente necesitas mejorar físicamente."

El contenedor del Kyuubi escuchaba atentamente la explicación de su sensei. "Como estoy seguro que ya te habrás dado cuenta, el método de entrenamiento de Kakashi te ayuda a ganar conocimiento y a desarrollar tu entendimiento del ninjutsu realmente rápido. Incluso ayuda con el control de chakra. Sin embargo, no mejora tu cuerpo físicamente. Es por esto por lo que tu fuerza y velocidad todavía fallan."

"Si… lo se." El rubio parecía abatido mientras decía esto, sabiendo que necesitaba mejorar su condición física para poder resistir contra los miembros de Akatsuki. "Aunque soy mejor que Kakashi-sensei en ninjutsu, aun puede vencerme en combate cuando no uso el chakra del Kyuubi."

"Ahí es donde entro yo." Naruto sintió un gran alivio y gratitud hacia su sensei. "Tengo un método de entrenamiento que aumentará tus cualidades físicas a un ritmo exponencial."

Naruto parecía tremendamente contento, "¡Muy bien! Ahora nos entendemos Ero-Sennin. Sabía que tendrías algo bajo la manga." Naruto se detuvo y empezó a tocarse la barbilla mientras pensaba en algo antes de volver a hablar de nuevo, "¿Has dado con ello recientemente?"

El Sannin peliblanco respondió de un modo serio, "En realidad conozco este método desde hace mucho tiempo."

El rubio parecía sorprendido ante tal revelación antes de tener un pequeño arrebato, "¿NANI¿Por qué no me lo enseñaste cuando estuvimos fuera en nuestro viaje de entrenamiento?"

Jiraiya se rió con el comportamiento del rubio gennin, "Porque… es un método prohibido."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura iba de camino al habitual punto de encuentro de su equipo. Desde que Sasuke había regresado en mayor medida todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Se sentía feliz sabiendo que al final Naruto había mantenido su promesa y el propio Sasuke no estaba tan distante como cuando lo estaba antes de irse. Aunque aun evitaba iniciar conversaciones, ya no gruñía y se largaba cuando se le preguntaba su opinión sobre algún asunto.

El equipo 7 estaba reunido y parecía justo como en los viejos tiempos, cuando ellos estaban juntos. Vio el puente justo delante y se sorprendió de ver que solo el Uchiha estuviera allí y de que a Naruto no se le viera por ningún lado. Esto era extraño, ya que generalmente él era el primero en llegar. No había visto mucho al rubio últimamente y se extrañó cuando no acudió a la celebración por la muerte de Orochimaru. Se sintió aliviada cuando habló con Ino el día anterior, siendo informada por su amiga de que el ninja hiperactivo sólo se estaba recuperando de su cruenta batalla.

Caminó hacía el puente sobre el riachuelo, "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun."

El joven Uchiha estaba apoyado sobre la barandilla del puente mirando el agua mientras los peces saltaban. Miró a la médica pelirrosa cuando esta le saludó y solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Veo que Naruto no ha llegado todavía." La estudiante de Tsunade decidió caminar y apoyarse en la barandilla cerca de Sasuke.

"No, no lo ha hecho." El Uchiha expresó su extendida contestación. Siguió mirando el agua, que ahora brillaba debido a que la luz del sol se reflejaba en su superficie, y continuó, "No le he visto mucho últimamente:" El joven pelinegro estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos sobre el extraño comportamiento de su compañero recientemente.

"Yo tampoco." Frunció el cejo al decir esto, pero enseguida una sonrisa adornó su cara, "Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Estuvo en la floristería Yamanaka ayer. Le dijo a Ino que simplemente estaba cansado por la batalla de hace dos semanas."

Sasuke se enderezó y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho¿Estuvo en una floristería¿Te dijo Ino por qué estuvo allí?" su pregunta era despreocupada.

Sakura lo miró con un poco de confusión, "Para comprar flores, principalmente. ¿Por qué importa que haya decidido comprar flores?"

El tranquilo joven la miró, "La pregunta no es si compró flores sino para quién las compró.

La pelirrosa empezó a entender las palabras de su compañero. Una serie de situaciones comenzaron a pasar a través de su cabeza antes de detenerse en una en particular. ¿Podría haber encontrado a una chica especial? De pronto, la joven kunoichi sintió una punzada en su interior con un extraño sentimiento hacia Naruto. No podía entender lo que estaba sintiendo hacia el rubio, sin embargo se sentía enfadada. **_'Shannaro, Naruto, te mataré'_**

El aire se llenó con un familiar _'poof' _y la aparición de su pervertido sensei. Les saludo tranquilamente con su usual, "Yo." Miró en la dirección de sus dos estudiantes y encontró al estoico Uchiha mirándole fijamente, mientras la ninja médico de su equipo hablaba en un tono frío, "Llegas tarde, Kakashi-sensei."

"Je je, verás, estaba tan excitado con el hecho de que íbamos a tener nuestra primera reunión de equipo en tanto tiempo¡qué me he quedado dormido!" Sakura miró confundida al jounin, pensando si creerse la excusa. A su vez, Sasuke simplemente levanta su ceja izquierda ligeramente, demostrándole al ex-Anbu que él tampoco se lo terminaba de creer.

El jounin simplemente aclaró su garganta, "Ya que Sasuke no tiene permiso para abandonar la aldea, por el momento nuestras misiones como equipo estarán limitadas a las inmediaciones de Konoha. Por lo tanto, nuestra primera misión como equipo será ayudar en la academia." Les miró con su ya típica mirada cansada.

Sakura rápidamente dijo, "Naruto, ese baka, todavía no está aquí." Echó un vistazo a la entrada al puente medio esperando que apareciese en cualquier momento.

El perezoso ninja contestó a la joven kunoichi mientras recordaba algo, "Oh, la otra razón por la que he llegado tarde es porque fui llamado a la oficina de la Hokage esta mañana para ser informado de que Naruto no participará en las misiones hasta que se recupere completamente."

Sasuke puso su típica mueca mientras en su interior se quedaba perplejo, ya que sabía que Naruto participaría en cualquier misión incluso aunque hubiera sido golpeado hasta casi matarlo, especialmente una tan sencilla como esta. Sakura simplemente dijo lo que pensaba, "Eso suena extraño."

Kakashi se despidió de sus estudiantes, "No os preocupéis por eso, estoy seguro que de pronto se pondrá bien." _Eso espero´ _añadió como ultimo pensamiento para si mismo. "Vamos, tenemos una misión que cumplir." Con eso, los tres ninjas se dirigieron a la academia.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"¿Prohibido?" La voz del rubio escapó entre su confusión y su entusiasmo, "¿Por qué está prohibido?"

Jiraiya simplemente continuó con una manera profesional de hablar, "Esta forma de entrenamiento es mejor que cualquier droga para aumentar el rendimiento o cualquier método que pueda impulsar tus capacidades físicas en un corto periodo de tiempo. Esto, combinado con el método de entrenamiento que Kakashi te enseñó, te impulsará a un nivel contra el que yo tendría dificultades. Es una creación mía y del Yondaime. Él fue el único que llegó a usar este método de entrenamiento."

Naruto tenía numerosas cuestiones que necesitaban una respuesta, "Sí, pero si puede ayudar a un ninja a ser tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo¿por qué está prohibido?"

"Este método de entrenamiento es bueno para un shinobi a corto plazo. A largo plazo, los efectos son devastadores como mínimo. Somete al cuerpo a un gran esfuerzo, lo que termina dañándolo hasta el punto de no poder seguir siendo un shinobi. Por eso, el Yondaime y yo decidimos que sería mejor no usar este método, considerando el hecho de que sacrificar el cuerpo de una persona para un ligero aumento de poder no valía la pena."

"Espera, has dicho que el Yondaime usó este método. ¿A él no le afectó?" El contenedor estaba impaciente por una respuesta.

"Sí lo usó. Sólo lo hizo por unos días. Cuando dejó de hacerlo, estuvo en cama por dos días. Aunque su fuerza y velocidad aumentaron de una manera imposible si hubiera entrenado de manera normal. Él no se vio afectado porque paró antes de abusar de él. Después, decidimos que someter al cuerpo a un esfuerzo tan grande, acabaría dañando los músculos."

El rubio, que ahora estaba sentado, absorbió rápidamente la información. "Entiendo. Me lo estás enseñando porque ya que no me queda mucho, los puntos negativos de este método no me afectarán."

El ermitaño sapo le dio a su estudiante una cálida sonrisa, "¡Precisamente! Te ayudará a conseguir el poder que necesitas."

"Y bien¿qué es?" En este momento sus ojos azules mostraban la disposición y la ambición que estaba sintiendo, esperando escuchar las palabras de su maestro.

"Es un sello que altera el efecto de la gravedad en tu cuerpo." El mayor mantenía sus ojos apartados del joven shinobi mientras le explicaba.

"Espera, Ero-Sennin. ¿No es lo mismo que usar pesos de Chakra?

Jiraiya empezó a reírse por la falta de entendimiento de su estudiante, "Hay una gran diferencia, mocoso. Cuando usas pesos de chakra estos no afectan a todo tu cuerpo por igual. Si colocas pesos en tus brazos y piernas, los músculos de esas partes de tu cuerpo serán mucho más fuertes que los del pecho, cuello, estomago y otras partes que no llevaran ningún peso. Como deberías saber, la fuerza que la gravedad ejerce sobre tu cuerpo está equilibrada. No hay mucha, por lo que no es difícil moverse, y hay suficiente para que no vallamos flotando."

Naruto afirmó absorbiendo toda la información como la típica esponja mientras el autor de Icha Icha continuaba, "El sello que te pondré solo puede ser hecho por alguien que sea un maestro en sellos. Ajustará la balanza de fuerzas para que la gravedad domine principalmente. Afectará cada uno de los músculos de tu cuerpo y sentirás como si el suelo estuviera tirando de ti. No habrá descanso para ti. Los pesos de chakra solo te afectan cuando te mueves; esto te afectará cuando intentes sentarte, cuando te vallas a dormir. Siempre notarás el constante efecto de ser atraído. Tus músculos nunca descansarán mientras tengas el sello activado. Supone un gran esfuerzo y fuerza de voluntad el mantener esta forma de entrenamiento… pero creo que serás capaz."

Naruto sabía que esa sería la forma de entrenamiento más dura que experimentaría, aunque tenía que superarla para hacerse más fuerte y ser capaz de eliminar por completo a Akatsuki. "Entiendo, cuando quieras."

Jiraiya sonreía mientras se preparaba, "Antes de que ponga el sello, te enseñaré a desactivarlo, ya que será más difícil que me escuches cuando lo tengas puesto."

"¿Desactivar? Yo pensaba que lo tendría activado continuamente."

Jiraiya miró a su estudiante como si este fuera estúpido, "¡Baka¿No has estado escuchando? Tus músculos no tendrán la oportunidad de descansar mientras el sello esta activado. Es importante que lo desactives durante veinticuatros horas completas una vez a la semana para que puedas descansar y acostumbrarte a los cambios de tu cuerpo."

Naruto se rasco la nunca avergonzado, "Gomen, no es necesario enfadarse."

"Cuando tengas que desactivar el sello canaliza algo de chakra en tu mano antes de colocarla sobre tu corazón y decir **Juushin Fuuin Kai.**"

Jiraiya le dijo a Naruto que se quitara la chaqueta y la camiseta mientras le daba las instrucciones finales, "En cuanto ponga el sello, prepárate para luchar con todo lo que tengas. Si no tienes cuidado este método puede matarte. Estate atento en todo momento."

Naruto se preparó colocándose directamente frente a Jiraiya antes de que un resplandor apareciese en la mano del Sannin, "**Juushin Tonkyou Fuuin**!" El legendario ninja condujo su mano al pecho del rubio, sobre su corazón.

Naruto se encontró volando hacia atrás por la fuerza de la técnica, y aterrizó de espaldas. Se apoyó sobre sus manos y rodillas antes de comentar, "Eso no fue tan m…" No pudo terminar su frase, ya que vio un pequeño destello en su pectoral izquierdo antes de que un complicado juego de tatuajes apareciera, y sintió como si fuera atraído hacia el suelo. Se derrumbó bajo la presión dándose primero con la cara en el suelo con un gran golpe.

"¡Naruto!" gritó Jiraiya con preocupación.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nara Shikamaru estaba en el porche de su casa jugando una partida de shougi con su sensei. El perezoso ninja mantenía una expresión tranquila antes de hacer su movimiento. Le gustaba relajarse y era vago por naturaleza, aunque después de la misión en la que lucho contra Hidan saboreaba los momentos en los que podía jugar al shougi a pesar de que no fueran un gran desafío.

"Sabes sensei. Sigo sin entender lo que querías decir."

Sarutobi Asuma le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo antes de pensar su siguiente movimiento. "Pensaba que ya te lo habrías imaginado." Miró al tablero intencionadamente tratando de realizar el movimiento adecuado para que su estudiante no pudiera contraatacar fácilmente. Nunca había derrotado al joven genio en una partida de shougi, aunque algunas veces, pocas, realizaba una buena actuación y acababa en una partida reñida.

"Si el rey es tomado significa jaque mate. El juego se termina, sin embargo, si el Hokage no es el rey al que todos debemos proteger, entonces¿qué es?"

Asuma expulsó el humo de su boca entes de volver a introducir de nuevo su cigarrillo. Hizo su movimiento a la vez que contestaba al primer chuunin de los nueve novatos. "¿De que modo ves tú la aldea¿En qué se apoya¿Qué es tan importante que no puede ser reemplazado? Cuando seas capaz de contestar esas preguntas por ti mismo, lo entenderás."

Shikamaru empezó a analizar las preguntas que necesitaba responder para poder entender completamente el concepto que su sensei intentaba meter en su cabeza. Continuaron jugando al shougi mientras Shikamaru trataba de resolver lo que en su cabeza era el problema más difícil con el que se había encontrado hasta ahora.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jiraiya se acercó pero se detuvo cuando vio a Naruto luchar contra la fuerza aplicada en él.

El rubio lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero sentía como si todos sus músculos se fueran a desgarrar. Sentía un dolor por todo su cuerpo mientras movía lentamente sus manos a una posición de apoyo para intentar ponerse en pie.

El peliblanco paseaba alrededor de Naruto, así que estaba a tan solo unos pasos de su cabeza. Se arrodilló y se dirigió a su aprendiz, que estaba tirado en el suelo, "No seas impaciente Naruto. Tomate tu tiempo para entender como actuar con el sello. Incluso el Yondaime no pudo ponerse de pie hasta pasadas unas siete u ocho horas."

El rubio se movió lentamente, centímetros de su cuerpo quejándose por sus órdenes. Sintió como si la mitad de los huesos de su cara se hubieran roto. Su caída contra el suelo a una velocidad tan alta había dejado un pequeño cráter alrededor de su cuerpo. Sabía que esto utilizaría todo lo que podía dar y que sería tremendamente duro. El sudor se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo mientras los minutos pasaban, y él sentía como si estuviera luchando por su vida. Se encontró a si mismo experimentando una gran variedad de emociones pasando de impotencia a enfado y después a derrota. No, no podía darse por vencido, ya que el camino que había seguido toda su vida le impedía hacerlo. No iría contra su nindo.

"Ugh…" Usando toda su fuerza, movió su pierna intentando poner su rodilla debajo de él. Consiguió colocar su rodilla derecha, mientras que la izquierda seguía detrás de él.

Jiraiya miró a su estudiante con respeto y admiración por su determinación. _'Has sufrido tanto, Naruto´ _Sus ojos se dirigieron a la cara de Naruto, que ahora estaba visible mientras la sangre lentamente resbalaba por varios cortes de su rostro. La nariz del rubio parecía como si hubiera sido aplastada. _Pero nunca te has dado por vencido, después de que la vida te pusiera tantos obstáculos en tu camino.´ _Después de luchar por unos minutos más el rubio consiguió apoyarse en ambas rodillas mientras trataba de levantar una de ellas para poder apoyar su pie en el suelo.

"Kuso…" Al gennin le dio otro aumento de energía y lo empleó todo en apoyar su pie en el suelo antes de intentar levantarse.

El Sannin legendario miraba orgulloso el progreso del contenedor. En tres cuartos de hora casi había conseguido levantarse, una proeza que al Yondaime le costó tres horas completar. _No importa lo que los aldeanos digan, lentamente están empezando a darse cuenta. Yo creo en ti.´ _

"Yo…" Jiraiya miró a su estudiante cuando este empezó a hablar. "…hice una promesa…" El rubio estaba intentando al máximo enderezar su pierna, antes de poder enderezar su espalda y poder ponerse en pie. "…a Ojiisan." Consiguió poner ambas piernas debajo de él, y ahora luchaba por poner recta la espalda. "¡NO RETIRARÉ MIS PALABRAS¡ESE ES MI CAMINO DEL NINJA!"

El ermitaño pervertido tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara mientras sentía la alegría recorrer su cuerpo. _Enséñales a todos Naruto…´_

El rubio gritó por la frustración y por el gran esfuerzo. "¡NO ROMPERÉ MI PROMESA FINAL!" Con todas sus energías restantes y toda su determinación, Naruto saltó enderezando su espalda y finalmente poniéndose derecho; la parte superior de su cuerpo relucía por el sudor, que iba dejando rastros por todo su cuerpo. Las piezas de ropa que permanecían puestas se habían empapado de sudor, mientras Naruto jadeaba fuertemente por todo su agotamiento.

_…lo que significa ser un autentico shinobi.´_

* * *

**Juushin Fuuin Kai - ** Sello de gravedad, liberar _(Original)_

**Juushin Tonkyou Fuuin – **Conjunto de sellos de gravedad _(Original)_

Dejen sus reviews para saber que les ha parecido. Se aceptan cualkier tipo de criticas constructivas. Uno siempre puede mejorar.

Saludos!


	5. La Fe del Corazón

Wenasa todos. Aqui les traigo la continuacion de este fic, en el que ahora veremos interesantes conversaciones. Como no hay nada que necesite ser contestado, pos no digo nada más. Solo:

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (espero k Gaara no me mate si le robo a Temari por un tiempo), son de un tal Kishimoto, que vete tu a saber pa k los kiere. Y la historia original le pertenece a Terra of Genesis.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: La Fe del Corazón**

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha mientras la gente corría de un lado para otro completando sus tareas diarias. Tras unas horas se había acostumbrado lo suficiente al sello que le había puesto Jiraiya como para andar sin sentir mucho la tensión en su cuerpo. Todavía no podía correr, ya que en su primer intento acabó apoyando el pie demasiado fuerte y se lesionó la rodilla por un corto periodo de tiempo. Las heridas que había sufrido debido al riguroso entrenamiento ya se habían sanado lo suficiente y ya no parecía que había recibido una paliza. Los cortes se habían aclarado y su nariz ya no estaba tan desfigurada.

Antes de que Jiraiya se marchara, hubo otro interesante acontecimiento, ya que encontró que el pergamino que el Yondaime había dejado también guardaba un kunai especial de tres puntas sellado en su interior. El kunai parecía diferente del resto de kunais normales a los que estaba acostumbrado, y también eran más pesados. Jiraiya le había dicho que el kunai fue hecho específicamente para esa técnica y obviamente era el único que quedaba. Debido a esta información Naruto decidió que le diría al propietario de la tienda de armas que duplicará al menos otros cincuenta kunais adicionales como el que actualmente estaba en su bolsillo. Decidió hacer esto lo más pronto posible, por si más adelante no tuviera el tiempo que necesario para hacerlo. Sabía que aprender la preciada técnica del Yondaime sería una tarea extremadamente difícil.

Siguió caminando por las calles, recibiendo diversas miradas por parte de los residentes de Konoha. Algunos le miraban con aprecio mientras que otros, que todavía no podían entender la diferencia entre él y su prisionero, tenían un aura de disgusto irradiando a su alrededor. Abrió la puerta de la tienda de armas, haciendo sonar una campanilla, alertando al propietario de que alguien había entrado en la tienda. El gennin rubio admiraba la tienda, fijándose en cuanto había cambiado con el paso del tiempo. Esta era la primera vez que visitaba la tienda desde su vuelta a Konoha del viaje de entrenamiento. Miró hacia el mostrador para ver a una conocida kunoichi con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara saludándole.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun¿qué te trae por aquí?" Ten-Ten miraba directamente al rubio, que actualmente estaba en el pasillo principal de la tienda.

Camino hacia ella saludándola con su usual sonrisa zorruna. "¿Trabajas aquí?"

"Hai, cuando no estoy entrenando. Estoy aprendiendo artesanía con tou-san. Dijo que el mejor camino sería trabajar aquí con él, y así también me enseñaría a hacerme cargo de la tienda." Jugaba con un kunai mientras seguía en la conversación.

El menor shinobi de los dos soltó una pequeña carcajada, "Eso explica como consigues tener todas esas armas. Una persona normal estaría en bancarrota."

La kunoichi sonrió¿Y qué es lo que querías?"

Naruto se llevó la mano al bolsillo sacando el kunai de tres puntas y lo puso en el mostrador, "Necesito otros cincuenta kunais como este."

Ten-Ten cogió el kunai y comenzó a estudiarlo dándole vueltas en sus manos comprobando su peso y equilibrio. "No creo que tengamos ningún otro como este."

"No lo tenéis." Ten-Ten parecía un poco impresionada por esta afirmación. "Necesito que me hagas otros cincuenta como ese."

Ten-Ten afirmó, "Entiendo." Se retiró a la trastienda dejando a Naruto contemplando sus alrededores. El rubio vio varios adornos colocados por la tienda. Había un surtido de herramientas para shinobis, desde objetos como píldoras de comida y shuriken a sellos explosivos y varios tipos de bombas. Sin embargo dos armas en particular le llamaron la atención. Eran hojas de katanas gemelas, sin duda para usar conjuntas. El jinchuuriki empezó a pensar en su **Kaze No Yaiba **y en como podría modificarlo. No se percató de que Ten-Ten había vuelto de la parte trasera con un hombre mayor que ahora sujetaba el kunai que Naruto había sacado del pergamino del Yondaime.

El mayor miró al rubio antes de reírse por lo bajo, lo que alertó al rubio de su presencia, "Cuanto tiempo Naruto, ya veo que algo ha captado tu atención."

Naruto miro al viejo con una de sus sonrisas, "No especialmente." Caminó de nuevo hacia el mostrador, hasta que estuvo justo delante de él. "¿Serás capaz de hacer más?"

El viejo se rió antes de que su expresión tornase en una seria, "Por supuesto. No es la primera vez que me piden que duplique este kunai. Solía haber un shinobi que venía por aquí que me pedía lo mismo." Le dio a Naruto una mirada de comprensión mientras su hija intentaba entender de qué estaban hablando.

"¿Cuánto tardará? Los necesito lo antes posible. Es importante."

"¿Crees qué serás capaz de pagarlo, Naruto?" la pregunta del herrero era simple, y como resultado Naruto coloco veinticinco mil yenes en la mesa, delante de los ojos del mayor.

Este le dedicó una sonrisa antes de devolverle cinco mil yenes, "Te haré un descuento, ya que será un honor hacer un kunai como este de nuevo. Si vas a usar este kunai para lo que creo que lo vas a hacer entonces tendré que forjarlos personalmente. Es importante que los kunais no tengan ningún desperfecto. Vuelve en dos semanas y los tendrás listos."

Naruto se lo agradeció antes de dirigirse a la salida, dejando a un feliz herrero a una curiosa kunoichi. Ten-Ten miró a su padre, ansiosa de recibir una respuesta de su parte, "¿Por qué es tan importante ese kunai?"

El viejo miró a su hija, "El único hombre en pedirme que creara este kunai anteriormente fue el Yondaime en persona." Caminó a la trastienda, dejando petrificada a su hija.

Ten-Ten estaba conmocionada más allá de lo entendible, y miró la puerta por la que minutos atrás había salido Naruto, y una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura llevaba siendo chuunin por algún tiempo ya, y aunque ahora tenía más tareas administrativas como organizar los papeles de la Godaime y ayudar en la asignación de tareas nunca antes había enseñado en una clase de ansiosos aspirantes a ninja. Estaba en el centro de una ruidosa clase donde los estudiantes gritaban y reían, causando una absurda cantidad de ruido. Nunca imaginó que la enseñanza fuera así de difícil y ahora entendía porque su compañero chuunin Shikamaru siempre decía que era _'problemático.' _Trató de canalizar su enfado a su interior, sin éxito, lo que le acabó provocando un pequeño arrebato de ira, "¡SHANNARO¡CALLAOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!"

La clase de niños no mayores de 10 años miraron a una de sus instructores sustitutos con impresión y miedo, y se callaron instantáneamente. Uno de los jovencitos corrió a esconderse detrás de Kakashi, buscando protección en la forma del enmascarado, que había permanecido tranquilo durante la mañana leyendo el todavía no publicado Icha Icha que había recibido de Naruto como un regalo. Apartó su ojo del libro para mirar a una pelirrosa llena de rabia, "Sakura, tal vez deberías calmarte. Los niños están aterrados."

La ninja médico miró a Kakashi intentando calmar su inestable estado de animo, "¿Sabes? No soy la única que debería estar enseñando a estos chicos. Se supone que vosotros debéis ayudar."

Sasuke, que estaba apoyado contra la pared a pocos metros de Kakashi con los brazos cruzados, abrió sus ojos para dirigirse a su compañera, "Fue idea tuya dejar la parte práctica de la enseñanza a Kakashi-sensei y a mi. Dijiste que serías capaz de encargarte del resto."

Sasuke miró a la pelirrosa sin ceder a la mortal mirada que estaba recibiendo de ella, "Ya se lo que dije, pero eso no significa que no podáis ayudar un poco."

Sasuke tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, mientras Sakura intentaba hablar de nuevo, fue interrumpida por Kakashi, "Él tiene razón, Sakura. Como acordamos, tu te encargas de explicar el chakra mientras que Sasuke y yo les enseñamos los shurikens y el uso de sellos explosivos."

Sakura abandonó sus intentos de convencer a sus compañeros y se volvió a los estudiantes antes de que Kakashi regresara a la lectura del libro naranja soltando pequeñas risitas pervertidas de vez en cuando. Sasuke siguió apoyado en la pared, y una sonrisa cruzó su cara. _'Habrías disfrutado viendo a Sakura así, Naruto… ¿qué estás haciendo exactamente, dobe?'_

Sakura enseñó a los niños las bases del uso del chakra mientras ellos escuchaban sin atreverse a hablar o dejar de prestar atención, ya que temían otro enfado de la hermosa pero mortal médica. Pasó una hora antes de que Sakura terminara su explicación y se giró hacia Sasuke para darle a entender que era su turno para enseñarles el uso de shurikens antes de que Kakashi explicara los sellos explosivos. La kunoichi se sentó mientras que el moreno Uchiha se dirigía al frente de la clase. Miró a los alumnos, que habían comenzado a gritar de nuevo, y después volvió a mirar a su compañera kunoichi, que tenía un destello malévolo en sus ojos.

Sasuke alcanzó su bolsillo, sacando varios shuriken, antes de lanzárselos a las mesas de los estudiantes. Se clavaron en varios pupitres, reduciendo instantáneamente el ruido del aula al silencio. La mandíbula de Sakura llegaba al suelo, y miró a su pervertido sensei esperando una reprimenda para el Uchiha, "No puede hacer eso. Los niños deben estar…"

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de acabar su frase, ya que una niña le cortó, "¡Hala¡Eso ha molado mucho!" Sakura tuvo que agarrarse para evitar caerse mientras Sasuke ponía una mueca de victoria en su gesto.

Sakura no podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar delante de sus narices, dejándola todavía mas confundida sobre como manejar la enseñanza. **_'¡Shannaro¿Qué demonios?'_**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

El contenedor del Kyuubi iba de camino a la torre del Hokage para hablar con la Godaime como le había pedido enviando un pájaro mensajero por la mañana. Se detuvo al ver al nieto del difunto Sandaime contemplar el monumento de los Hokages. Sabía que el joven ninja miraba a la cara del Sandaime en particular. Se puso al lado del chico y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Konohamaru miró sobresaltado al principio antes de ver quien era. Naruto habló primero, "Le hechas mucho de menos¿verdad?" El shinobi rubio contempló el monumento junto a su joven compañero.

Konohamaru suspiró antes de adoptar una expresión más seria, "Un ninja no debe mostrar sus emociones."

Naruto escuchó al joven gennin, al que había llegado a considerar como un hermano pequeño, "Oye, no tiene nada de malo mostrar las sentimientos. Yo también le hecho de menos."

"Se supone que somos herramientas que no tienen ningún sentimiento. Ebisu-sensei dice que aquél que rompe las reglas en el mundo del shinobi es escoria." Naruto miro al pequeño antes de dirigirse a el.

"No somos simples herramientas, Konohamaru. Tenemos sentimientos, felicidad y tristeza. Eso es lo que nos hace humanos. Una persona debe ser capaz de diferenciar entre bien y mal. El que rompe las reglas en el mundo del shinobi es escoria pero… el que abandona a sus amigos es peor que una escoria. Los lazos que tenemos con nuestras personas queridas es lo que nos da la autentica fuerza. Protege y aprecia esos lazos a cualquier coste."

El Sarutobi miró al rubio absorbiendo toda la sabiduría que recibía de él. Konohamaru tenía un alto respeto por Naruto al haber sido el primero en reconocerle por quien era él. El mayor de los shinobis siempre le había ayudado cuando lo necesitaba. Una genuina sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, "Arigatou, Naruto-niichan. Necesito entrenar duro y hacerme capaz de entrar en los exámenes de chuunin en dos meses. Quiero que el abuelo esté orgulloso de mí."

"Estoy seguro que estaría orgulloso de ti. Vas a ser un gran ninja, Konohamaru."

"… No quiero fallarle. Quiero probar que soy merecedor de ser su descendiente." La preocupación y la melancolía eran evidentes en su voz.

"El arma más fuerte que tiene un shinobi es la voluntad de creer en si mismo. Te sorprendería lo que uno puede conseguir cuando cree que puede hacerlo." Konohamaru miró al rubio, "Ten fe en ti mismo e da lo mejor de ti." Le dedicó su típica sonrisa zorruna a su pequeño amigo antes de revolverle el pelo y dirigirse a la torre del Hokage. Un sentimiento cálido se extendió por el más joven, haciéndole feliz. _'Arigatou niichan.'_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Deidara y Tobi se dirigían actualmente al oeste, hacía el país del Rayo. Los dos miembros de Akatsuki saltaron el río que dividía la frontera en dos mientras se mantenían atentos de sus alrededores. Sabían que tras las recientes explosiones capturando jinchuurikis y bijuus, así como el ataque de Deidara a Sunagakure, el resto de países habían aumentado su seguridad.

Deidara, con un terrible humor debido a las constantes preguntas de Tobi, estaba preparado para desatar el infierno en su próximo oponente. Corría tan rápido como podía mientras trataba desesperadamente de ignorar el constante murmullo de su compañero.

"Hey, Sempai, tengo una pregunta seria para ti." El criminal de máscara naranja dijo a su compañero con una pizca de curiosidad en su voz.

Deidara se mofó de su compañero, "Dijiste eso hace diez minutos antes de preguntarme si el naranja era el mejor color para tu mascara." Deidara frenó su ira interior mientras corría por el borde del río, y salto a los árboles.

"No, esta vez es sobre la reunión que tuvimos hace un tiempo." Los oídos de Deidara prestaron atención a las palabras de Tobi, mientras su curiosidad iba en aumento, "He estado pensando sobre esto durante un tiempo, pero no logro descubrirlo."

Deidara miró a Tobi dándole a entender que podía seguir con la explicación. Tobi aceleró el paso para ponerse a la altura de su compañero, "Zetsu-sempai trajo de vuelta los anillos de Itachi, Kisame, Hidan y Orochimaru. Sin embargo, también dio un análisis de las habilidades del niño Kyuubi. Eso significa que estaba allí cuando los otros lucharon, pero no se involucró en la pelea. Si lo hubiera hecho, entonces los otros tal vez no hubieran muerto y habrían triunfado en la captura del jinchuuriki. Se que Zetsu-sempai no confía en nadie más que en sí mismo, pero no parece típico de él no ayudar a otro miembro cuando trabajamos por un mismo objetivo."

Deidara se detuvo instantáneamente, contemplando esta nueva información. No entendía como podía haber pasado por alto ese detalle. "Tienes razón, yeah."

Tobi se sorprendió de que su rubio compañero admitiera que tenía razón. Esperaba haber sido regañado de alguna forma. Deidara continuaba con una expresión pensativa en su cara, "Definitivamente, hay algo que no encaja, yeah…" Se detuvo por unos minutos, "Debemos mantenernos precavidos de el resto. Que el shinobi de la hoja estuviera en la guarida de Orochimaru es algo que normalmente no hubiéramos pasado por alto. Normalmente nos aseguramos de que nuestros planes se cumplan sin muchos problemas. Parece como si Itachi, Kisame y Hidan hubieran sido mandados a su muerte, yeah."

Tobi no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo ante sus ojos. Le hizo a su compañero un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza antes de hablar, "Una última pregunta, sempai." Deidara se giró hacia el miembro más reciente de Akatsuki.

"¿Piensas realmente que el verde no quedaría mejor en la máscara?" Un repentino grito resonó por todo el bosque.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto abrió la puerta que le separaba de la oficina de la Hokage. Dejó escapar un gran suspiro antes de entrar. Llevaba sin ver a la mujer a la que había llegado a considerar una madre desde hacía unos días. Las palabras de su pervertido sensei seguían en su cabeza. El rubio sabía que le tenía que decir a la mujer cual era su situación, pero le resultaba difícil darle la noticia a ella.

Miró a la Godaime, que parecía observarle profundamente. El joven gennin le dedicó una gran sonrisa, "Tsunade-baachan¿para qué me has llamado?"

La Hokage aclaró su garganta llevándose así cualquier enfado y controlando el tic en su ojo derecho producidos por ser llamada vieja. Aunque Naruto utilizaba el nombre en todos sus encuentros, ella seguía sin acostumbrarse a ese nombre. "Te iba a preguntar personalmente sobre tu salud y si ya estás listo para tomar misiones con tu equipo de nuevo."

Naruto se puso nervioso al pensar que era posible que ella lo supiera. Adquirió una manera despreocupada de hablar, "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Tsunade se recostó en su sillón, "Jiraiya me ha dicho que seguías notando los efectos de tu pelea con el invocado Yondaime."

Naruto intentó decidir si debía decirle la verdad, pero optó por no hacerlo, "Sí, me encuentro mucho mejor. Aunque debo pedir que se me mantenga fuera de las misiones por las próximas semanas." Sabía que necesitaba dedicarle tanto tiempo al entrenamiento como le fuera posible.

La Hokage alzó una ceja al oír la solicitud del chico. Sabía que estaba enormemente fuera de lugar que el gennin rechazara las misiones, más aun que pidiera no ser asignado a ninguna por un tiempo. "Debo preguntar por qué quieres ser apartado."

Naruto comenzó a rascarse la cabeza intentado dar rápidamente con una respuesta apropiada, "Je je, simplemente me quiero tomar un descanso. Unas vacaciones me vendrían bien."

Tsunade examinó al chico de pies a cabeza, "¿Es eso¿Te importaría explicar porqué parece que has estado entrenando, si lo que quieres tomarte un descanso?"

"Eh… un shinobi debe permanecer siempre en forma." Esperó ansiosamente para ver si su respuesta había colado.

Tsunade afirmó, accediendo a su propuesta. El joven rubio se dirigió a la salida, "Naruto…" El jinchuuriki se detuvo al oír su nombre. El tono de la mujer era suave como el de una madre preocupada. "… ¿me mentirías?"

La mano de Naruto se movió inconscientemente hacia el collar que había recibido de la Godaime, sujetándolo entre sus manos. Sintió crecer la culpa en su interior sabiendo que se estaba equivocando con aquello, "… lo siento, ya lo he hecho."

Se giró para mirarla, sus ojos mostrando la pena contenida en ellos. La Hokage también estaba de pie, "No quería disgustarte."

Tsunade empezó a pensar en los varios significados que sus palabras podían tener, pero sabía de qué estaba hablando el rubio. Se sintió dolida por dentro, "Me mentiste sobre tu salud¿no es cierto? Estás muy lejos de estar bien." Miró al chico, que ahora tenía la vista puesta en el suelo.

"¿Cuál es la gravedad?" Esperó una respuesta del contenedor del demonio, "Naruto… mírame… por favor¿tan malo es?"

El rubio la miró, mostrando unas pocas lágrimas resbalando por su cara, "Lo siento mucho, Tsunade-baachan."

El significado detrás de estas palabras le cayó encima como una tonelada de ladrillos. Se sujetó el pecho sintiendo el dolor de su corazón como nunca antes. Las muertes de su hermano pequeño y su amante tuvieron un profundo impacto en ella. Su corazón se volvió frío y tenía un profundo odio hacia su aldea natal. Sin embargo, un encuentro con el rubio hiperactivo la había cambiado. Él había derretido el hielo que rodeaba su corazón y la hizo ver la posibilidad de vivir el futuro de nuevo. Las lágrimas fluyeron por su cara, sin poder creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

'_Hasta que me convierta en Hokage… No moriré'_

Ella recordó sus palabras cuando puso su vida en peligro para protegerla del daño. Intentó evitar que su voz se quebrara, "No… dime que es una broma… ¿Qué pasa con tu sueño?"

Naruto miró a la mujer, que ahora lloraba abiertamente. Esto era exactamente lo que quería evitar. Sabía que estaba dolida profundamente en su interior, y le dolió verla así. "Algunos sueños no pueden hacerse realidad."

Caminó hacia la mujer que consideraba una madre, "Por favor, no llores."

La mujer rápidamente le envolvió en un abrazo, llorando todavía más y mojando su camiseta. Él la rodeó con sus brazos, devolviendo el abrazo, "He aceptado mi destino, pero no me voy a restregar en mi miseria. Esto era algo que tenía que pasar en un momento o en otro."

Tsunade se separó un poco, controlándose, "¿Pero y tu futuro?"

"Está bien, estoy feliz de estar aquí con mis amigos." Se paro un poco antes de continuar, "Tsunade-baachan, quiero que sigas siendo tú misma. La gente de esta aldea necesita un líder fuerte como tú. Tú les das esperanzas. No importa lo que haga en el futuro, prométeme que no perderás la fe."

La Godaime empezó a pensar en lo que el rubio pudiera estar planeando, pero confiaba en él, "Creo que harás lo correcto, y te prometo que protegeré esta aldea con mi vida." Los dos se dieron una esperanzadora sonrisa antes de que la mujer le diera un beso en la frente. Él recordó las palabras de Iruka, permitiendo que una última lágrima cayera de sus ojos color cielo.

'_Mucha gente muere en misiones y guerras. Mueren de las formas más fáciles y sorprendentemente sencillas.'_

* * *

**Kaze No Yaiba – **Espada de viento 


	6. Dominio Elemental

Bueno, pues muchos supongo que direis: "¡Por fin!"o algo parecido. Y lo cierto es que teneis toda la razon. Es por ello que pido perdon por la tardanza. y bueno, que no quiero enrollarme mas. Solo dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que se han molestado en dejar un review. Bueno, y tambien a todos los traductores de ingles que hay por internet, ya que sin ellos esta traduccion tardaria todavia mas xD

**Disclaimer:** Los persoanjes de Naruto son propiedad del señor **Kishimoto**, asi que ningunno de ellos me pertenece (creeis que me diran algo si secuestro a Kurenai?). La historia original de este fic es de **Terra of Genesis, **asi que ya sabeis, las gracias por crear esta historia a él. Pero solo las gracias eh? Los cheques me los mandais a mi xD.

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Dominio Elemental**

Sakura salió de la ducha con una toalla tapando su cuerpo. La ventana de su habitación estaba abierta, dejando entrar una suave brisa. Fue hasta su armario para coger ropas adecuadas para dormir. Se sentó delante del espejo y se peinó.

Había pasado una semana desde que el reunido Equipo 7 comenzó a hacer misiones. La mayoría de las misiones que les asignaban incluían tareas administrativas y ayudar a la Godaime con el papeleo. La Hokage parecía extremadamente rara últimamente, y era bastante aparente para la kunoichi pelirrosa que tenía algo serio en la cabeza, aunque Sakura no sabía lo que era. Le intrigaba lo que fuera que había causado ese cambio repentino en el comportamiento de su mentora.

El Equipo 7 no era lo mismo debido a notable falta de cierto rubio hiperactivo. Ninguno de los miembros del equipo había visto a Naruto desde hacía una semana. La falta de su vivacidad y alegría hacían darse cuenta a Sakura de cuan sosa y aburrida podían ser las cosas. Aunque Sasuke y ella habían tratado de localizarle en varias ocasiones, habían fallado estrepitosamente. Habían mirado en su apartamento, aunque nunca estaba cuando ellos iban. El único consuelo que tenía era saber que seguía visitando con regularidad el puesto de ramen, para devorar su enorme cantidad de comida y para que el propietario le dijera que lo veía tan feliz y animado como siempre. La propia Godaime le había asegurado que todo iba bien, pero Sakura se encontró a si misma cuestionando de esas palabras.

Se había terminado de atar el pelo con una cinta, y miró la reciente foto del equipo, que se habían tomado tras el rescate de Sasuke y la derrota de Orochimaru. La cogió y la observó detenidamente. Naruto estaba en el medio, con una gran sonrisa y una de sus manos haciendo el gesto de la victoria, mientras la con la otra rodeaba a Sasuke por el cuello, estrangulándole demasiado para el gusto del Uchiha. Sakura estaba mirándolos sonriendo, mientras Kakashi se había puesto detrás de su equipo; el único signo que les indicaba que estaba sonriendo era la forma que su ojo había tomado. Había disfrutado inmensamente ese día, ya que había sido el primer día que pasaban todos juntos después de mucho tiempo. Una sonrisa cruzó su preciosa cara mientras sentía algo cálido extenderse dentro de ella.

Por otro lado, también había notado que Naruto estaba más distante con su equipo no mucho después de ese día. El rubio estaba cada vez más tenso y parecía reflexionar mucho sobre las cosas. El regreso de su moreno compañero y la reunión de su equipo era algo que había deseado desde hace más de dos años. Aunque su amor por el Uchiha había disminuido enormemente a través de los años y se había dado cuenta de que ya no se sentía tan atraída hacía el estoico joven como antes. Se había vuelto más abierta alrededor suyo, y actuaba mucho más como ella misma en lugar de tratar de complacerle con cada una de sus acciones.

Se tumbó en los cálidos confines de su manta mientras miraba el techo. Le había pasado tanto a su equipo, que era sorprendente que hubieran sobrevivido. Sasuke había vuelto, lo que producía una gran felicidad, aunque seguía preocupada por su compañero rubio. La organización Akatsuki seguía merodeando, aun habiendo perdido tres miembros. Había tratado de encontrar por todos los medios el objetivo de Akatsuki detrás de la caza de Bijuus, pero no pudo encontrar nada de información que la pudiera ayudar. La propia organización estaba rodeada de misterio, siendo la única información disponible que estaba formada por ninjas renegados de clase S que estaban capturando las bestias con cola.

El poder de estos demonios era algo que la había asustado tremendamente, ya que había presenciado a Naruto desatando el terrible chakra del Kyuubi, conocido por ser el bijou más poderoso. No podía olvidar lo que había presenciado cuando la desesperación de Naruto le había llevado a desatar suficiente chakra para transformarse en una miniatura con seis colas del kitsune. El espectáculo era algo que ninguno de los presentes olvidaría, ya que la apariencia del rubio cambió radicalmente. Aunque el miedo de Sakura fue en gran medida sustituido por la preocupación y la inquietud que sentía por su rubio amigo. Ella quería más que nada pararle de alguna manera y ayudarle, pero no pudo.

Después de que la batalla hubiera terminado, sintió como si su corazón estuviera siendo arrancado de su pecho. Nunca antes había visto al gennin en un estado tan físicamente devastado. Su cuerpo estaba considerablemente desfigurado, cubierto en charcos de su propia sangre. Sakura empezó a llorar, rezando por lo mejor mientras su mentora trabajaba tan dura como humanamente posible para reparar al dañado rubio. Sakura había tratado de ayudar, pero Jiraiya le advirtió de que moriría por falta de chakra, ya que solo le quedaba un poco cantidad. Había visto la duda en los ojos del sannin, junto con la agitación y el pavor.

La pelirrosa se dio cuenta que sus mejillas estaban húmedas, debidos a que algunas lagrimas descendían por ellas, al recordar de nuevo la experiencia. La revelación de que Naruto era el contenedor del Kyuubi, hacía a la kunoichi verlo de otra manera. Sintió gran admiración por el shinobi al darse cuenta de lo dolorosa y solitaria que había tenido que ser su existencia. Pese a todo, él había aguantado y perseverado, no perdiendo nunca la esperanza y siempre tratando de animar al resto. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que sentir que no conocía al verdadero Naruto. ¿Había sido todo una fachada¿Qué había detrás de la mascara? Finalmente supo que quería descubrirlo y ayudarle de cualquier manera posible, antes de introducirse en un pacifico sueño.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jiraiya se encontraba en los baños termales de Konoha, subido a un árbol, espiando y admirando las voluptuosas curvas de las mujeres que se estaban bañando. Tenía un poco de baba saliendo de las comisuras de su boca mientras soltaba pequeñas risitas de vez en cuando. Debido a la intensa concentración que requería se 'investigación' no logró notar la presencia de una mujer rubia mirándole indiferente desde abajo.

"¿Cómo sabía que encontraría tu pervertido trasero aquí?" La pregunta retórica atrajo la atención del ermitaño, mientras miraba hacia la persona que había interrumpido su sesión de espionaje.

Sintió el miedo recorrer lo más profundo de su ser, al darse cuenta de que la Godaime estaba a unos pasos de la base del árbol que estaba ocupando. Había recibido algunas palizas de la mujer de grandes pechos por sus pervertidas sesiones de espionaje en los baños. Sabía que Tsunade despreciaba enormemente a los pervertidos y no dudaría una vez más en golpearle hasta mandarle al olvido, ya que había sido pillado con las manos en la masa.

Empezó a agitar las manos frenéticamente, Ah… Tsunade, puedo explicarlo. Verás…" El pervertido fue interrumpido.

"No me importa… Necesitamos hablar." Tsunade miro a los ojos a su ex-compañero sin pestañear.

Decir que Jiraiya estaba impresionado sería quedarse corto, ya que no podía entender porque no estaba sintiendo la ira de la mujer. Entonces distinguió la tristeza en sus ojos. "de acuerdo."

Saltó al lado de la rubia antes de que ambos comenzaran a alejarse de los baños. Jiraiya decidió romper el silencio, "Ya veo que te lo ha dicho."

Tsunade suspiró¿Hace cuanto que lo sabías?"

Jiraiya tenía una expresión seria, "El día de la celebración." Se volvió para ver que Tsunade estaba mirando fijamente al suelo.

"¿Sabes donde está?" La mujer rubia tenía curiosidad por conocer los quehaceres del gennin.

"Probablemente esté en su campo de entrenamiento. Iba a ir después pero supongo que te llevaré."

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza antes de que ambos se dirigieran al lugar donde se encontraba Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, con numerosos pergaminos a su alrededor. Había pasado una semana desde que había puesto en marcha el entrenamiento con la gravedad, y hoy era su día de relajación. El sello estaba inactivo y podía notar el descanso que sus músculos estaban experimentando.

El sello había ayudado a Naruto increíblemente, ya ahora era más rápido y ágil que antes. Tenía una velocidad más de dos veces superior a la original. También noto que sus músculos estaban mucho más definidos, y se notaba más fuerte físicamente. El sello había hecho un excelente trabajo, aunque había sido una semana infernal, ya que su entrenamiento con el **Tajuu Kage Bunshin **también se veía afectado. Todavía no podía correr a máxima velocidad con el sello activado. Esto suponía un acertijo para los clones que estaban practicando el control de chakra, ya que no podían tomar carrerilla para empezar a escalar la cascada.

Aun así, su entrenamiento iba realmente bien. Los clones, incluso con el inconveniente del sello de gravedad, habían conseguido recorrer la mitad de la cascada. Naruto sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo que pudiera recorrer toda la cascada. Sin embargo, debido al sello, algunos de los clones se disipaban, ya que perdían el agarre y se precipitaban al fondo con un sonoroso impacto.

El segundo grupo había completado su objetivo satisfactoriamente, y Naruto ya era capaz de comunicarse con el Kyuubi mientras permanecía consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El Kyuubi no estaba muy contento de que el rubio le molestara, por lo que Naruto no había vuelto a hablar con el demonio desde el primer intento.

Había pulido su habilidad con el Kaze No Yaiba y ya conocía los principios básicos, aunque necesitaría alguien que le enseñara si quería entender completamente como pelear con sus armas de viento y potenciar su habilidad con el kenjutsu. Había mejorado el jutsu, de forma que ahora podía llevar dos espadas a la vez. Se le ocurrió esta idea al ver las espadas gemelas en la tienda de armas. Había llamado a la técnica **Souansha Heijin**.

Sus clones también habían conseguido crear 47 formaciones de ataque. Naruto le había echado un vistazo a la lista y había elegido las 5 que podían serle más útiles en futuros combate. Además había terminado de dominar su afinidad elemental. Entendía completamente como usarlo para aprovechar lo mejor del elemento y no desperdiciar chakra. Esto también le había ayudado con el **Yasha Kachuu, **que ya podía mejor que antes. Ser atrapado por esta abrumadora técnica significaría el fin de cualquier enemigo.

Ahora también era capaz de de realizar todas las técnicas de clase D y C que conocía con una sola mano. La velocidad a la que realizaba sellos era extremadamente rápida debido al sello y a su práctica constante. Jiraiya no bromeaba cuando decía que el sello afectaba a cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. Podía realizar los sellos en un segundo.

Su defensa contra el genjutsu había incrementado, y ahora se creía capaz de desviar cualquier genjutsu excepto los de más alto nivel. Sin embargo, debido a la conexión mental que podía crear con el Kyuubi, se dio cuenta de que nunca podría ser atrapado en un genjutsu debido a que su inquilino era inmune a estas técnicas. El demonio era más que capaz de impedir que Naruto fuera atrapado en uno siempre que la conexión estuviera presente, sin embargo la pregunta era si el kitsune querría hacerlo. Aunque fuera un desarrollo involuntario, Naruto estaba sumamente feliz.

El rubio también había dominado el **Rasengan **y ahora era capaz de realizar el **Oodama Rasengan **con una mano. Esto le proporcionaba dos devastadores ataques finales. Las pruebas de clones explosivos se habían completado al darse cuenta Naruto de lo que tenía que hacer para crearlos. Tenía que crear clones imperfectos que no tuvieran sus conductos de chakra tan desarrollados como deberían, dando como resultado un chakra inestable que les haría explotar. El **Bunshin Daibakuha **era una técnica que Naruto sabía sería de gran ayuda debido a sus grandes cantidades de chakra y resistencia.

Había completado la mayoría de las tareas que había programado, solo tenía que mejorar su kenjutsu, el control de chakra y aprender a realizar el resto de técnicas con una mano, por lo que ahora intentaba encontrar ideas nuevas. No lo conseguía, y estaba exprimiéndose el cerebro al máximo para encontrar nuevos objetivos.

Alzó su cabeza al sentir dos presencias dirigiéndose a su posición. La rigidez de su cuerpo desapareció inmediatamente al reconocer quienes eran. En la distancia dos personas habían aterrizado, y ahora se dirigían hacia él.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara antes de gritar, "ERO-SENNIN…TSUNADE-BAACHAN!"

Jiraiya instantáneamente puso una mueca al escuchar su apodo y comenzó a farfullar sobre el deteriorado respeto que la juventud mostraba a sus mayores. Tsunade simplemente sonrió al ver al rubio actuar como solía hacer. Sólo había visto al rubio una vez desde que le dio la noticia. Al principio estaba bastante deprimida pero se sentía mejor cuando se encontraba en presencia del jinchuuriki, este siempre conseguía animarla. Llegaron rápidamente al árbol donde estaba Naruto.

Tsunade se acercó al rubio y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, "¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?" Naruto empezó a quejarse mientras sonreía por dentro al ver a la mujer actuar como de costumbre.

Jiraiya solamente miró a Naruto aparentemente todavía enfadado por ser llamado pervertido. Le había dejado claro que era un súper pervertido en más de una ocasión, "Kaki¿para qué tanto pergamino?" El sannin pervertido miraba los distintos rollos alrededor del rubio, que tenían apuntes por todos lados.

Naruto se rascó la nuca avergonzado, riéndose, "Je, estoy intentando dar con algo nuevo para entrenar, pero no puedo." Les envió una mirada mortal a los pergaminos al terminar la frase. Tsunade sonrió al ver su actitud infantil.

Jiraiya comenzó a reírse de su estudiante. Su risa no acababa y se volvía más maniaca conforme pasaban los minutos. Tsunade, irritada por el confortamiento del ermitaño, rápidamente se levantó y le propinó un puñetazo, lanzándolo a un árbol cercano.

Naruto fue el que comenzó a reírse al ver a su mentor elevarse por los aires. Jiraiya rápidamente se recupero y volvió junto a los dos rubios sentados bajo la sombra del árbol. El sannin pervertido le dedicó una dura mirada a su ex-compañera pero instantáneamente se acobardó al ver que se la devolvía. "Ejem… antes de que fuera interrumpido iba a ofrecerte algo de ayuda."

Tsunade levantó una ceja, "¿Riéndote como una vieja senil?"

Jiraiya ignoró el comentario y sacó cinco grandes rollos de su bolsillo. Cada uno tenía un color distinto. Uno era rojo, otro azul, marrón, blanco y el último púrpura. Antes de que Naruto pudiera preguntar que eran Jiraiya empezó a hablar, "Katon, Suiton, Doton, Futon y Raiton, los cinco elementos. Has dominado tu afinidad elemental, pero es bueno para un ninja tener un repertorio de técnicas, lo que le ayudará a incrementar su poder defensivo y ofensivo así como a desarrollar su comprensión de los elementos. Durante las próximas semanas aprende a manipular cada elemento y aprende las técnicas inscritas en cada pergamino."

Jiraiya le pasó los rollos a Naruto, que le respondió con una agradecida sonrisa. Tsunade no entendía lo que estaba pasando, "Espera¿por qué le das esos pergaminos¿Y por qué estás entrenando tanto Naruto?"

El rubio permaneció callado como señal para que su mentor contestara la pregunta de la Hokage. "Antes de su muerte… quiere acabar con Akatsuki."

Tsunade miró al rubio, que observaba los pergaminos que tenía. "No tienes porque hacer eso. Vive el resto de tus días en paz."

Naruto miró a la mujer y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, "Tengo que hacerlo. Es mi promesa final. No la romperé."

Tsunade no podía creerse las palabras del rubio. La determinación del joven no se había desvanecido, en todo caso se había fortalecido con la noticia de que su muerte estaba próxima. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle y darle un abrazo, "Yo creo en ti. Y nosotros estaremos allí para ayudarte."

Jiraiya puso una conmovedora sonrisa y comenzó a caminar para alejarse del campo de entrenamiento, pero fue detenido por las palabras de su protegido, "¿Dónde vas, Ero-Sennin?"

Jiraiya se rió. "Voy a investigar lo que está haciendo Akatsuki. Voy a dejar Konoha por un tiempo para reunirme con mi contacto. Volveré en dos semanas."

Naruto afirmó mientras Jiraiya les saludaba y se iba. Los dos rubios comenzaron a hablar. Naruto mantuvo a la Godaime entretenida cuando comenzó a hablar y a sentirse emocionado al ver que la idea de derrotar a Akatsuki con sus propias manos se volvía más realista por momentos. Tsunade disfrutó de la compañía del joven, ya que sabía que no volvería a disfrutarlos dentro de un tiempo. Decidió dejar el papeleo que tenía que hacer y continuó conversando con el chico al que consideraba un hermano, ya que creía más importante pasar tiempo con él. Sin embargo, lo que ella no sabía era que su asistente personal Shizune iba de un lugar a otro de Konoha en un intento desesperado de encontrarla para que pudiera acabar sus tareas. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que el sol había empezado a ponerse y el estomago de Naruto rugía pidiendo comida. Los dos se adentraron en la ciudad, Naruto dirigiéndose al su puesto favorito de ramen y Tsunade hacia la torre del Hokage.

* * *

**Bunshin Daibakuha – **Clon explosivo

**Kaze No Yaiba –** Espada de viento

**Oodama Rasengan – **Gran Rasengan

**Souansha Heijin – **Espadas gemelas _(Original)_

**Tajuu Kage Bunshin – **Clonación masiva de clones sombra

**Yasha Kachuu – **Torbellino demoníaco _(Original)_


	7. Fuerza de la Unidad

Bueeeeno, pues aqui traigo (por fin!) el capitulo 7 de esta historia creada originalmente por **Terra of Genesis, **y que yo solo me dedico a traducir.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y de todo aquel que quiera pagar una millonada por ellos.

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Fuerza de la Unidad**

Sasuke estaba sentado en el desierto distrito Uchiha. El escenario le traía dolorosos recuerdos del pasado, y aunque se encontraba fijo en ellos también le vinieron recuerdos de los tiempos de felicidad. Eran los últimos restos del clan Uchiha. El distrito estaba desolado dando un aura de escalofrió pero el pelinegro adolescente también notaba la tranquilidad en el aire.

Estaba sentado en el jardín trasero de su alojamiento mientras tomaba su cena. El sol se estaba poniendo tiñendo el cielo de un ligero matiz rojizo. Aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente estaba feliz de volver a Konoha, aunque muchos shinobi todavía desconfiaban de él debido a su marcha con Orochimaru. El camino que había seguido desde la matanza del clan Uchiha era uno de odio y cegado por la venganza. El dolor de ver a una persona a la que admiraba de pequeño y en quien aspiraba convertirse destruyendo todo lo que quería y amaba le había llevado emocionalmente al borde de la destrucción.

Debido a la que fue su única razón para existir durante ese periodo de tiempo, no pudo darse cuenta de que había desatado las cuerdas alrededor de su aislamiento y se permitió formar nuevos vínculos. Los vínculos que mantenía con su equipo se habían fortalecido con el paso del tiempo hasta que finalmente comenzó a disfrutar de la vida olvidándose momentáneamente de que la venganza era su único propósito en la vida. Las elecciones que hizo en su vida estuvieron a punto de costarle lo que era más importante para él. Sin embargo fue salvado de su destino por un ninja que comprendía perfectamente al Uchiha.

En los inicios de su retorno fue recibido con desagradables comentarios por parte de la mayoría de la población shinobi. Sin embargo Sasuke sabía que tenían razones para sospechar, debido a sus acciones. Aunque se dio cuenta de que, pese a todas las miradas dirigidas hacia él, Naruto se mantenía a su lado defendiéndole. Estuvo a punto de matar al rubio en más de una ocasión y aun así el genin seguía defendiéndole de las miradas y el odio de los shinobi que él merecía.

El rubio era un enigma para el Uchiha al principio, ya que lo único que compartían era la soledad. Cuando Sasuke descubrió que su rubio amigo era el contenedor del Kyuubi, el odio y las penurias que tuvo que pasar cobraron sentido para el Uchiha. Las palabras que el jinchuuriki le dijo en su encuentro en el Valle del Fin le mostraron la pena y la tristeza que Naruto soportaba por sus compañeros en numerosas ocasiones.

'_¿Por qué Naruto¿Por qué llegas tan lejos por mi?'_

La pregunta que le hizo a Naruto ese día y la respuesta que recibió estaban ahora mucho más claras. Se dio cuenta de que no lo había todo ya que todavía tenía a sus amigos. Naruto se mantuvo a su lado después de todo lo ocurrido. Nunca antes había tenido un amigo. Estaba acostumbrado a ser admirado y observado y aun así solo ahora entendía cuanto había crecido su vínculo con Naruto. Ambos habían sufrido un inmenso dolor emocional y el tormento de estar completamente solos. Estaba verdaderamente feliz de que el rubio no hubiera perdido las esperanzas puestas en él, aunque eso no se lo diría.

Sasuke se levantó de su posición en la suave hierba bajo él y se dirigió a su casa. Dejó el vacío cuenco de comida en el fregadero decidiendo lavarlo después. No se había encontrado con el rubio en toda la semana y pensó en el extraño comportamiento que había tenido la última vez que lo había visto. Caminando hacia la entrada principal de su casa, se puso las sandalias antes de salir a buscar al hiperactivo ninja rubio.

**XXXXXXX**

Shikamaru se encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha con su habitual vagancia cansado de intentar localizar al ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente de Konoha. Estaba disfrutando contemplando las nubes antes de ser interrumpido por Ino. Shikamaru no se molestó en oponerse a la 'petición' de la chica, puesto que sabía que terminaría haciéndolo de todas formas. El único problema para cumplir esta tarea era el escaso tiempo del que disponía debido a la preparación del próximo examen de chuunin por lo que disfrutaba al máximo de sus observaciones de las nubes.

El controlador de sombras era incapaz de encontrar al ninja rubio. Había pasado unas 3 horas buscando al genin pero había sido inútil. Actualmente se dirigía a su casa ya que pasaba de seguir buscando al rubio. Estaba a punto de girar la esquina cuando escuchó un grito que le sonaba sorprendentemente familiar. Miró detrás suyo y vio a Naruto gritando cosas incoherentes con la ocasional comprensión de la palabra ramen por el medio. Sonrió antes de decir, "Qué problemático."

Se giró y se dirigió hacia el rubio. El controlador de sombras llegó se puso detrás del rubio silenciosamente sin dar ninguna señal de su presencia. Estaba a unos pasos de su objetivo cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta y gritó, "¡SHIKAMARU!"

Shikamaru casi se cayó al suelo por el volumen del rubio. "Naruto¿Por qué tienes que ser tan problemático?"

Su comentario no afecto al rubio que permaneció allí con una expresión confusa, "¿Huh?"

Los dos se miraron en silencio, ambos confusos momentáneamente. Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza para salir de su estupor, "Ah… olvídalo Naruto."

Shikamaru caminó junto al rubio mientras se dirigía a su destino a por su comida. "Naruto… vamos a celebrar una reunión de amigos en unos días. Me han dicho que te encontrara y te informara para que fueras."

Naruto se rió ligeramente, "¿Y te han mandado mover tu vago culo observador de nubes para venir y encontrarme?"

Shikamaru se sintió fastidiado por lo de observador de nubes. "En fin, me he pasado las últimas tres horas buscándote."

El jinchuuriki abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, "¿Nani¿Tres horas¿Cómo has aguantado tanto?"

Shikamaru mantuvo su expresión de vagancia, "Ha sido problemático." El chuunin sacó entonces un trozo de papel del bolsillo de su chaleco y se lo dio al genin. Contenía la invitación a la reunión ya que era una fiesta privada para shinobis. También tenía información del lugar y la hora.

El maestro de sombras continuó caminando con el rubio, "Shikamaru ¿de que examen eres el examinador?"

Shikamaru puso una mueca instantáneamente al ser recordado que era examinador en el próximo examen. "El examen escrito… que problemático."

Naruto se rió antes de darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, "Venga, si todo lo que tienes que hacer es estar allí. Incluso podrás ver fácilmente las nubes por la ventana."

Shikamaru sonrió mientras su amigo rubio intentaba animarle, "¿No vas a participar Naruto?" El Nara observó la conmovedora mirada que cruzó el rostro de su amigo pero se fue tan rápido como vino.

El contenedor del demonio se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, "Je je… creo que sería injusto si entrara. Probablemente participaré en alguno más adelante. Tengo otros asuntos que atender primero."

El Nara se sorprendió de las declaraciones del rubio. Naruto era uno de los ninjas que valoraban su carrera por encima de todo. Sin embargo, lo que picó la curiosidad del chuunin fue lo último que dijo. Sabía que Akatsuki iba tras él aunque no sabía porque razón exactamente. Sin embargo estaba seguro de que Naruto podía competir en el examen de chuunin ya que estaba seguro tras los límites de Konoha. También por lo que sabía, el genin no estaba participando en ninguna misión con su equipo.

Continuaron caminando hasta que finalmente llegaron al puesto de ramen favorito de Naruto. Naruto entró y tomo asiento. El controlador de sombras se despidió antes de dirigirse en dirección a su casa. Se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba más lejos de su casa de lo que estaba inicialmente, _'Que problemático.'_

**XXXXXXX**

Zetsu viajaba por el país de la Lluvia siguiendo los pasos del contenedor del Sichibi. Su infiltración en el país había transcurrido sin apenas problemas puesto que el miembro de Akatsuki era especialista en sigilo debido a sus habilidades únicas para fusionarse con el entorno.

El hombre con una planta carnívora rodeando su cuerpo no era conocido personalmente por ninguno de los miembros de Akatsukis y sus orígenes eran un misterio para cualquiera excepto para el líder de la organización. No mucho se conocía de él excepto que fue el segundo miembro en forma parte de la organización.

Zetsu se separó del suelo y echó un vistazo por las desoladas planicies en las que se encontraba. La zona parecía que había sido destruida completamente. Los únicos restos eran pedazos de rocas y numerosos cráteres.

Zetsu continuó observando los alrededores, "¿Teniendo problemas para controlar nuestro poder eh?" Rápidamente determinó que dirección había tomado su objetivo antes de continuar su caza.

**XXXXXXX**

Naruto se acababa de terminar su segundo tazón de miso ramen y no daba señal de parar pronto. Aunque desconocido por los otros él disfrutaba su tiempo en el puesto por otras razones a parte de la comida. Este había sido el lugar donde recibió la primera muestra de amabilidad hacia él.

Su primer encuentro con el Sandaime había sido en este puesto de ramen donde el viejo había invitado al joven rubio. Irónicamente este fue también el lugar donde los dos shinobi vivirían su último encuentro. Naruto recordó el último día que pasó con el hombre al que consideraba su abuelo. Fue durante el mes de preparación que se les dio a los candidatos a chuunin antes del examen final.

_**Flashback**_

_El genin estaba tragando emocionadamente numerosos tazones de ramen. El entrenamiento que había llevado a cabo con Jiraiya le supuso un gran gasto de energía, por lo que se encontraba disfrutando de la sopa de fideos más de lo que normalmente hacía. "Hey, viejo¡otro más!"_

_El excéntrico ninja golpeó los palillos contra el mostrador antes de esperar ansiosamente la llegada de su siguiente tazón. "Ah, Naruto-kun. Veo que estás disfrutando."_

_El rubio miró detrás de sí para ver al Sandaime mirándolo con una sonrisa. "Hey, ojiisan¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"_

_El anciano se rió con la hiperactividad del rubio, "Solo estaba dando un paseo. ¿Te importa si me uno?"_

_El rubio movió la cabeza mientras miraba atentamente al cocinero para ver si su ramen ya estaba preparado. El Hokage de Konoha tomó asiento al lado del chico antes de hacer su pedido, "Tomaré un miso ramen."_

_El propietario del puesto de ramen contestó rápidamente, "Hai, Hokage-sama, ahora mismo." El cocinero inmediatamente se puso a preparar la comida para la persona más respetada de Konoha._

_El Sandaime retomó su atención en el rubio a su izquierda, "Así que¿estás entrenando duro para las finales?"_

"_Sí, incluso he conseguido un gran sensei. Me ha ayudado con mi control de chakra. Pero se concentra demasiado en espiar a las mujeres." El Sandaime abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar ese comentario, "Baka, Ero-sennin."_

_Se rió discretamente al escuchar el nombre que el joven genin le había dado a uno de los tres legendarios. El rubio continuó con su animada charla, "Mírame, ojiisan. Voy a enseñarles a todos hasta donde he llegado. Voy a ganar las finales. Después solo será cuestión de tiempo que tengas que darme tu puesto de Hokage a mí."_

_El Sandaime decidió que ahora era el mejor momento para impartir algo de su sabiduría al entusiasta ninja, "Naruto." El comportamiento serio del Sandaime instantáneamente captó la atención del genin novato._

"_Convertirse en Hokage… significa anteponer el beneficio de la gente de la aldea antes que el tuyo propio. Esta aldea ha tenido grandes líderes. El último sufrió un temprano y trágico final." Miró al rubio que tenía un semblante deprimido._

_El anciano continuó, "El Shodaime solía decir, Los compañeros en Konoha son partes de mi cuerpo. Los aldeanos creen en mí, y yo creo en ellos. Eso es lo que se supone que un Hokage debe hacer.' Esta es una de las primeras cosas que me enseñó."_

_El rubio le prestó toda la atención al anciano, "No todo el mundo es capaz de ser Hokage. La fuerza no es la que determina la persona correcta para una posición como esa. La persona elegida para dirigir la aldea también debe tener un gran corazón. El Hokage es alguien que debe proteger los ideales de nuestro país y nuestro camino en la vida."_

_El rubio tenia una expresión triste al igual que la determinación brillaba en sus ojos zafiro, "Es por eso por lo que debo convertirme en Hokage."_

_El Sandaime se volvió para mirar al chico tras su ultima declaración, "He estado solo toda mi vida. El dolo, la angustia, y la tristeza… todas estas cosas duelen demasiado."_

_El anciano notó su interior agitarse por el dolor ya que sabía que el rubio no merecía tal destino. El propietario del puesto de ramen y su hija Ayame escuchaban las tristes palabras del rubio._

_El genin suspiró antes de continuar. "Quiero probarles a estas personas. Que no importa lo que piensen, amo esta villa y la protegeré con mi vida. 'Proteger a los que aman la aldea y creer en ti.' Eso es lo que aprendí cuando leía sobre el Nidaime." El joven se detuvo un momento antes de seguir, "El dolor que yo he sufrido… no quiero que nadie más sufra ese dolor… es por eso por lo que… debo convertirme en el más grande de los Hokages."_

_Los ojos del genin estaban llenos de una irrefrenable decisión. El jefe y su hija se limpiaron unas pocas lágrimas de su cara. El Hokage miraba al chico lleno de satisfacción. Puso una mano en el hombro del chico, "Yo creo en ti Naruto… conviértete en un Hokage como nunca lo ha habido antes."_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Naruto tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y una solitaria lágrima rodaba. _'Ojiisan… no te fallaré. Puede que no me convierta en Hokage…pero me aseguraré de que nada le pase a Konoha.'_

"Así que es aquí donde estabas." Naruto se volvió para ver a Sasuke mirándole. Adoptó una gran sonrisa en su rostro zorruno.

"Nunca te imagine buscando gente con la que socializar." Se rió un poco, "Debes de estar ablandándote."

El Uchiha puso esa media sonrisa tan característica en él, "Lo que sea, dobe, demos un paseo." El rubio afirmó y se preparó para pagar su comida. Fue detenido por Ayame, quien simplemente le sonrió y le dijo que corría por cuenta de la casa. Él le sonrió agradecido y se marchó.

Era una noche tranquila y la mayoría de las tiendas en Konoha ya habían cerrado, pues era casi medianoche. Esto hacía aun más serena la atmósfera. Los dos amigos caminaban en silencio disfrutando ambos del entorno. Naruto no había visto a su amigo durante un tiempo debido a que estaba ocupado con su entrenamiento, por lo que apreciaba que Sasuke le hubiera ido a buscar. Aunque no hablaban entre ellos muy abiertamente desde el retorno del Uchiha, Sasuke quería comprender porque Naruto había llegado tan lejos para traerle de vuelta.

Los dos finalmente acabaron en el lugar de encuentro habitual de su equipo. Sasuke se dirigió a la barandilla del puente y contempló el agua que transcurría por debajo. Naruto se sentó en la barandilla opuesta a la que se encontraba Sasuke mirando al moreno mientras sus piernas colgaban libremente.

"Has estado entrenando." El poseedor del sharingan iba al grano.

Naruto levantó la mirada y miró el cielo. "¿Lo has notado, eh?" La mirada despreocupada del rubio seguía en el oscuro cielo de Konoha.

"Kakashi-sensei nos informó de que no harías misiones con nosotros porque todavía te estabas recuperando." El impasible adolescente miró el agua que tenía debajo, lo que era sumamente relajante.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza como solía hacer siempre, "Je, esa no es toda la verdad, pero eso Kakashi-sensei no lo sabe. Probablemente no vaya a hacer ninguna misión en un par de meses. Tómatelo como unas largas vacaciones."

Sasuke se preguntaba que podía hacer a Naruto tomarse tanto tiempo apartado de sus obligaciones como shinobi. Los minutos pasaban en silencio mientras los dos shinobis continuaban observando el entorno cautivados por la calmada noche.

Sasuke suspiró pesadamente, "¿Cómo…?" El jinchuuriki miró a su amigo, "¿Cómo pudiste mantener la esperanza en mi?"

Naruto saltó de su barandilla y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el Uchiha e imitó su posición, "Incluso en la más profunda oscuridad… sigue habiendo luz… Si uno nunca se rinde… siempre hay esperanza."

Los shinobis miraban los pocos peces que nadaban despreocupadamente en el agua, "¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan sabio?" El Uchiha rió tristemente, "Después de todo lo que hice… ¿permaneces conmigo como si nada hubiera pasado?" Sasuke miró a su compañero, que seguía mirando el resplandeciente riachuelo. "¿Por qué… Naruto?"

Naruto elevó la mirada al cielo, donde las estrellas brillaban iluminando el nocturno cielo, "Porque por todos vosotros…" Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, "nunca me dejé llevar por el odio."

Sasuke miraba al rubio con una ligera impresión ya que nunca supo que el contenedor del Kyuubi hubiera estado a punto de romperse. Se dio cuenta entonces de que su felicidad era una máscara cubriendo sus verdaderos sentimientos. La sonrisa todavía permanecía en el rostro del genin, "Antes de que todos vosotros aparecieseis… estaba empezando a perder la esperanza… pero entonces encontré amigos… aquellos me aceptaron… aquellos que me entendieron."

Sasuke sintió el dolor de la soledad clavarse en su corazón. Compartía ese dolor con su amigo. "Nuestro lazo fue uno de los primeros que he tenido… cuando te fuiste… también lo hizo una parte de mi."

El Uchiha miró a su rubio amigo, el sentimiento de culpabilidad claramente escrito en su rostro, "Lo siento, Naruto."

El jinchuuriki posó su vista en el poseedor del sharingan y una cálida sonrisa apareció en su cara. Puso su mano sobre su hombro, "Todo esta bien ahora. Eso es lo que importa."

Sasuke fijó su mirada en los ojos de su amigo. Vio la genuina felicidad, aunque ocultaba otro sentimiento. Levantó su vista al cielo y sintió crecer la paz en su interior después de un inmenso periodo de tiempo, "… Arigatou, Naruto."

Se giró para volver a su casa pero fue detenido por la voz del rubio. "¿Para que están los amigos?" Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara antes de continuar hacia su residencia.

Naruto permaneció allí mirando la espalda del Uchiha mientras este se desvanecía entre la oscuridad de los árboles. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad excepto que no les había dicho nada sobre su cercana muerte. Decidió que esperaría hasta que estuviera preparado. Mirando las pequeñas luces en el cielo, cerró sus ojos inhalando los distintos olores y la frescura del aire. Los pensamientos de Konoha se extendieron por su mente, los aldeanos con sus tareas, los inocentes niños jugando y los shinobis como sus protectores. Recordó al Sandaime y como dio su vida para proteger lo que amaba.

'_Lo entiendo ojiisan… Konoha… todo… somos uno.'_

* * *

Bueno, pues solo quiero avisar de que el siguiente estara puesto en menos de dos semanas, asi que esten atentos a su monitor

Oh! Y si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica constructiva, regalitos o algo asi, dejen un review. Creo que todavía no he dado las gracias a todos los que se molestan en dejar uno, asi que aprovecho. Gracias a todos los que me dan su opinion, y tambien a todos aquellos que son demasiado vagos como para hacerlo despues de leer la historia


	8. Un arte llamado Kenjutsu

Bueno, prometti que en menos de dos semanas lo tenia, y aki está Eso si, no espereis que el proximo este tan pronto, porque me voy de vacaciones un tiempo y no voy a poder ni empezar con el siguiente.

Por cierto, en este capitulo se resuelven algunas de las dudas que me habeis preguntado. Bueno, espero que os guste... a disfrutar!**  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Un arte llamado Kenjutsu**

Naruto observaba a los mil clones que trabajaban sin cesar en sus respectivas tareas. Estaba empezando su segunda semana de entrenamiento y el sello de gravedad estaba activado una vez más. Pudo notar que desde que sus músculos habían descansado lo suficiente estaba mucho más acostumbrado al sello y a su física. Era capaz de correr con relativa facilidad aunque todavía no era capaz de hacerlo a su máxima velocidad.

Debido a los pergaminos que había recibido recientemente de Jiraiya tenía ahora siete grupos de clones. Cinco grupos de cien clones, cada uno para practicar con un pergamino. Los pergaminos daban instrucciones detalladas de cómo completar la manipulación del elemento antes de empezar con la explicación de las técnicas. Por lo que sabía de los pergaminos, habían sido escritos por Jiraiya personalmente y podía asegurar que el ermitaño sapo había adquirido un enorme conocimiento en sus viajes. Le estaba agradecido a su pervertido sensei por toda la ayuda que le había brindado en las pasadas semanas. Sabía que su crecimiento no estaría aumentando a este ritmo si no fuera por su ayuda.

Observó la cascada donde los dos grupos restantes estaban practicando. Estaban divididos en dos grupos de 250 clones cada uno, pues quería que completaran sus tareas lo antes posible para que pudieran unirse al resto de grupos que aprendían a dominar los diferentes elementos. Vio a uno de sus clones conseguir llegar más allá de la mitad de la cascada entes de perder el equilibrio y caer hasta el lago que tenía debajo. Miró en dirección al resto de grupos que intentaban perfeccionar las técnicas que ya sabía para poder realizar los sellos con una sola mano. Sabía que muchas técnicas no sería posible realizarlas con una sola mano, sin embargo quería todas las que fueran posibles.

Dejando a sus clones en su entrenamiento se preparó para marcharse a ver a la Godaime para que buscara un sensei que le enseñara kenjutsu. El viento sopló con fuerza debido a los cambios de tiempo ya que el otoño había llegado. Echó un vistazo a los árboles que una vez fueron de color verde, ahora en decadencia y sus antes brillantes hojas verdes cayéndose al suelo. Caminó para dejar la zona del árbol donde había estado sentado y una hoja cayó delante de sus ojos. Extendió su mano y la hoja aterrizó en ella. Observó las características de la hoja, lo que una vez fue un organismo de abundante belleza y fuerza ahora no era nada más que una putrefacta pieza de vegetación perdiendo toda su calidad. Aplastó la hoja con un sonoro crujido antes de arrojarla al suelo y continuar hacia su destino.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura entró en la floristería Yamanaka para reunirse con su amiga. La kunoichi se sentía a gusto rodeada de las variadas flores, ya que una de sus actividades favoritas era aprender sobre esos llamativos organismos. Una vez, la nombrada aprendiz de Tsunade había tenido que aprender las diferentes cualidades de varias hierbas para comprender como preparar medicinas que pudieran ser eficaces.

"Ohayo…" La Yamanaka miró hacía la entrada, "¿Sakura¿No deberías estar en una misión?" preguntó Ino a su pelirrosa amiga.

La ninja médico se acercó hasta estar frente a la rubia solo separadas por el mostrador, "Si, me tengo que reunir con mi equipo en unos 20 minutos. No espero mucho de la misión ya que estamos limitados a Konoha."

Ino entendió conociendo el castigo de Sasuke, "¿Que te trae por aquí¿Te sientes sola?" Ino se rió mientras decía esto.

Sakura levantó una ceja, y en lugar de explotar en uno de sus habituales enfados se cruzó de brazos. Rápidamente comenzó a pensar como decirle a su amiga la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí sin sentirse demasiado avergonzada. La kunoichi continuaba pensando sin notar la molestia de su amiga por el descenso a su mundo interior.

Ino golpeó ligeramente la frente de la médica, "¿Hey, estas bien? No te habrás enfadado o algo."

Sakura apartó la mano de la rubia de un manotazo antes de aclararse la garganta, "Si, estoy bien. Solo venía a preguntarte algo."

Su compañera kunoichi se miraba las uñas con tranquilidad, "¿Sobre qué?

"Um…" Sakura se rió nerviosamente antes de continuar, "…es sobre Naruto."

La rubia rápidamente miró a la pelirrosa con una pícara sonrisa en su lindo rostro, "¿Qué, está la frontuda enamorándose del chico bocazas?"

Sakura sacó rápidamente todo su enfado, "No, no es nada de eso."

"Vale, no tienes que enfadarte." Volvió a mirarse las uñas, "¿Entonces que es?"

Sakura no comprendía que le llevó a decirle esto a su amiga, sin embargo sentía que tenía que saberlo, "Dijiste que te compró flores," la expresión de Ino se volvió triste, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Sakura; "Solo quiero saber si dijo para quien eran."

La rubia miró a su amiga, con todo rastro de su anterior expresión desvanecido, "Dijo que eran para… alguien ha quien había perdido."

La pelirrosa parecía un poco desconcertada sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada por su curiosidad. "Oh…" Sonrió a su amiga antes de volverse hacia la salida.

Su marcha se vio interrumpida por la voz de Ino, "Sabes, estás muy interesada en sus compra. Preocupada de que fueran para… alguna chica." Ino estaba sonriendo, aunque la otra kunoichi no podía verlo ya que estaba de espaldas a la rubia.

Sakura no comprendió del todo la insinuación de la rubia, pensando más en el porque de su curiosidad por saber el destinatario de las flores de Naruto. Se había sentido ligeramente aliviada sabiendo que no eran para alguna chica pero no podía entender la sensación que sentía en su estomago. Llevaba sintiendo eso hacia el rubio con más frecuencia últimamente. Se desprendió de sus pensamientos antes de volverse a mirar a su amiga con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro, "Lo que sea, Ino-cerda. Te veré en la fiesta."

La ninja médico abandonó la tienda mientras Ino tenía un destello de molestia en sus ojos; la ira creciendo dentro de ella.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Naruto llevaba esperando pacientemente cerca de una hora mientras la Hokage asignaba misiones a los shinobis que iban viniendo. Sin embargo la necesidad de descargar su rabia aumentaba lentamente, ya que no tenía oportunidad de hablar con la rubia debido a la cantidad de shinobis llegando que llegaban a cada minuto, bien para que se les asignarans misiones, bien para informar del éxito de alguna misión. Pudo escuchar a la Hokage murmurar algo sobre estúpidos ninjas que deberían estar ahí ayudándola, seguido de alguna barbaridad en voz demasiado baja como para poder oírla claramente desde esa distancia.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios al ver salir al último shinobi. Se iba a acercar al escritorio de la Hokage cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a un jounin y su equipo de genins. Naruto sintió como su paciencia se esfumaba y como un nuevo sentimiento de enojo crecía en su interior, "¡NI HABLAR¡TODOS VOSOTROS VAIS A ESPERAR MIENTRAS ME ATIENDE A MÍ¡NO PIENSO AGUANTAR ESTO NI UN SEGUNDO MÁS!"

Al jounin instantáneamente le dio un tic en un ojo por el volumen del rubio mientras su recién asignado equipo de genin se escondían detrás de él. La rabia de Naruto se desinfló al ver las acciones de los nuevos genin mientras la Hokage se aguantaba la risa por su comportamiento infantil. Por otro lado Shizune estaba boquiabierta.

El jinchuuriki se rascó la nuca, "Je je… em… lo siento."

Se volvió para mirar a la Hokage ya que su disculpa no tuvo todo el efecto deseado en los niños. Se acercó rápidamente hasta estar a unos pasos del escritorio.

"Tsunade-baachan," El jounin y su equipo miraron incómodos la Hokage al escuchar el saludo tan informal del rubio mientras ella les devolvía la mirada como diciendo _'intentalo hacer tú eso y lo lamentaras.' _"Me preguntaba si podrías conseguirme un profesor de kenjutsu."

La Godaime le miró seriamente antes de ponerse a revisar unos papeles. "Ah, lo encontré." Cogió un papel en blanco. Naruto simplemente la observaba desconcertado mientras ella escribía algo en el papel y después se lo pasó al rubio genin.

"Ves al salón de los jounin y pregunta por Shiranui Genma. Dale esta nota y lo entenderá." El rubio solo asintió antes de oír distintas voces aproximándose al despacho. La puerta se abrió para revelar a nada menos que Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura.

"Tsunade-shisou, siento que…" La pelirrosa se detuvo cuando vio al shinobi rubio con un papel en la mano. "Naruto…"

El ninja hiperactivo sonreía ampliamente, "Hey, Sakura-chan…" Se calló, "¿Que estáis haciendo todos aquí?"

Sakura se cabreó instantáneamente por la pregunta, "¡Baka! No te hemos visto desde hace una semana y eso es todo lo que tienes que decir." El jounin y su equipo se apartaron y se pegaron a la pared.

"¿Eh? Yo vi a Sasuke ayer." El Uchiha borró su prepotente sonrisa de su rostro al verse metido en la discusión. La pelirrosa miró a su despreocupado compañero, que simplemente afirmó moviendo la cabeza.

Sakura volvió a mirar al rubio, esta vez sin fuego en los ojos, "…Pero yo no."

Naruto pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de la kunoichi. El rubio se sentía mal por hacerla sentir de ese modo pero no se imaginaba que reaccionaría así, "Gomen, Sakura-chan… he estado ocupado."

Sakura se tranquilizó al ver al rubio actuando como siempre. Le sonrió un poco, "Está bien."

La pelirrosa pudo notar como sus mejillas enrojecían un poco antes de realizar la siguiente pregunta, "Uh… Naruto¿vas a venir a la fiesta?"

El Uchiha pudo notar como una sonrisa crecía en su, generalmente, inexpresivo rostro mientras que Kakashi sonreía bajo su mascara. Apartó su vista del libro naranja y centró su atención en la médica y el rubio.

Naruto levantó la mirada hacia el techo; no había pensado mucho en la invitación y realmente no pensaba ir pues estaba muy ocupado con su entrenamiento, "Uh… no estoy seguro."

Sakura entristeció por la respuesta y su sonrisa se desvaneció de su preciosa cara, "Oh…"

Tsunade, notando el evidente cambio de actitud de su alumna, le propino rápidamente una colleja a Naruto, "¡ITAE!"

Miró fijamente a la Hokage acariciando la zona golpeada. Tsunade continúo con una expresión despreocupada, "Ven aquí, chaval."

Naruto se acercaba cuidadosamente hasta que Tsunade le dijo susurrando APRA para que solo él pudiera oírlo, "Entiendo que estés entrenando… pero deberías pasar tiempo con tus amigos. No hay nada malo en disfrutar un poco de vez en cuando…"

El jinchuuriki se alejó del escritorio y se dirigió hacia la salida, pero la mano de Sakura lo agarró de la chaqueta cuando pasaba a su lado. Inmediatamente detuvo su movimiento mientras la kunoichi le miraba fijamente a los ojos. Sakura vio en esos penetrantes ojos la falta de pasión y calidez que normalmente mostraban. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de sus acciones y le soltó, disculpándose en un susurro.

La pelirrosa comenzó a evaluar lo que había visto. Sabía que algo no iba bien; sus ojos parecían un velo tratando desesperadamente de esconder algo. Fue interrumpida repentinamente por un sonido familiar, "Os veré allí."

Sakura se olvidó de todos esos pensamientos mientras contemplaba el lugar donde el rubio había estado unos segundos antes. Inconscientemente una sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

En frente del rubio se encontraban numerosos shinobi. Algunos de pie, otros sentados, pero todos ocupados en algún tipo de actividad, desde una conversación hasta jugar a las cartas. Naruto nunca antes había estado en el salón de los jounin, pero era una amplía sala con diversidad de muebles así como una mesa en uno de los laterales con toda clase de aperitivos. En un principio tenía pensado preguntar por el hombre llamado Genma gritando, pero en la sala había muchos shinobi y no conocía a casi ninguno de ellos. Gritar podría dar como resultado una lluvia de kunais lanzados hacia él por instinto. Observando a la gente de la habitación intentó encontrar a alguien a quien sí conociera, y en la esquina divisó a Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai y nada menos que a Hyuuga Neji.

El rubio pasó a través del gentío y llegó hasta los 3 jounins.

Asuma se apartó el cigarrillo de la boca y expulsó una bocanada de humo mientras su vista se fijaba en la figura rubia que estaba a tan solo unos metros de él. "Asuma-sensei."

Asuma sonreía mientras la maestra en genjutsu y el Hyuuga le saludaban. El Sarutobi volvió a introducir el cigarrillo en su boca. "Naruto¿en qué puedo ayudarte?"

Naruto recordó el porque de haber venido hasta aquí, "Estoy buscando a Shiranui Genma."

La maestra en genjutsu fue la que le contestó, "¿Genma¿Por qué le estás buscando?"

"Necesito un profesor de kenjutsu." El rubio se sentó y descansó sus brazos apoyándolos en las piernas, relajándose un poco después de caminar tanto con el sello. El Hyuuga notó la tensa figura del jinchuuriki, pero decidió no preguntar y solo observarle atentamente.

Asuma le contestó, "Genma esta en una misión ahora mismo, pero debería volver pronto."

Naruto se echó hacia atrás, "Entonces supongo que esperaré."

El miembro del bouke decidió cambiar de tema, "Supongo que habrás recibido una invitación."

"Sip." El rubio seguí contemplando la sala.

Asuma, tirando el cigarrillo a la basura, sacó otro y lo encendió, "Y¿vas a ir?"

Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia el jounin, "Si… y me imagino que todos vosotros vais a estar también." Dirigió su atención al tranquilo Hyuuga. "¿Tú también?"

Neji se atragantó al ser el centro de atención sabiendo que no era muy propio de él participar en esas cosas, aunque desde su derrota contra el joven rubio se había abierto un poco más y disfrutaba pasando el tiempo con sus compañeros de vez en cuando. "Gai-sensei y Lee pueden ser muy convincentes." Esta respuesta sacó algunas carcajadas de Naruto.

"Hablando de Gai-sensei¿dónde está?" Con el final de esa frase, la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe dejando ver al hombre vestido completamente en su traje verde.

El enigmático Gai corrió por toda la sala hasta llegar junto a su estudiante y entonces se fijo en cierto rubio que estaba sentado. Su mente se pudo a trabajar rápidamente llegando a una drástica conclusión, "¡Yosh! Naruto-kun se ha convertido en jounin. El fuego arde fervientemente dentro de ti." Terminó su discurso con una sonrisa cegadora.

Al resto les calló una gota de sudor mientras Naruto reía nerviosamente, "Uh… en realidad, no soy jounin. Solo estoy esperando a alguien aquí."

El rostro de Gai se ensombreció un poco, "No te preocupes joven, tu juventud te impulsará hasta nuevos niveles." Le dedicó a Naruto su típico gesto levantando el pulgar intentando animar el ambiente antes de dirigir su atención hacia Neji, "Nuestro jovial equipo tiene una misión. Vamos Neji, debemos irnos."

Naruto vio como el energético sensei se marchaba junto a su estudiante, y después centró su atención en los otros dos jounin. Una hora pasó hasta que un jounin que mascaba un senbon entró en el salón y se sentó en frente de Asuma saludando a los otros shinobis.

"Por fin has regresado, Genma." El fumador sacó de sus ensoñaciones a Naruto mientras miraba al ninja senbon.

"¿Eh¿Tu eres Genma?" El rubio reconoció la apariencia familiar del jounin, "Espera, tu fuiste arbitro en las finales del examen de chuunin en las que participe."

Genma hizo girar el senbon de un lado a otro de su boca, "Si, es correcto."

Naruto buscó en sus bolsillos hasta que sacó el trozo de papel que le había dado la Godaime, y se lo pasó al relajado jounin. Genma cogió el papel y comenzó a leer. Tras terminar de leerlo sus cejas se alzaron y después se guardo el papel en uno de sus bolsillos. Con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó al jinchuuriki que le siguiera.

Los dos shinobis abandonaron el salón y caminaron por las calles de Konoha hasta llegar a un campo de entrenamiento. El contenedor del Kyuubi se fijó en que nunca había estado en ese campo de entrenamiento, así que observó un poco sus características. Era muy soso, solo había algunos árboles y el resto era duro suelo.

Genma detuvo a Naruto y caminó hasta ponerse frente a él. "He sido asignado para enseñarte kenjutsu. Esta será mi misión durante las próximas semanas. Sin embargo, por lo que veo no tienes un arma con la que entrenar."

Naruto sonrió antes de realizar el **Souansha Heijin. **Dos espadas hechas de viento se materializaron, tomando forma alrededor de sus manos lentamente. Genma tuvo que sujetar su senbon para evitar que se cayera al suelo. El control que el rubio estaba mostrando sobre su afinidad elemental era algo que muchos luchaban por conseguir. También reconoció esa técnica de cuando peleo contra Baki de Suna. Sin embargo, el ninja de Suna solo era capaz de crear un arma de viento.

Se aclaró la garganta, "Bastante ingenioso. Armas creadas con tu elemento, sin duda." Levanto el dedo índice y continuó, "Sin embargo, mantener esa técnica debe de costar mucho chakra."

"Tengo un montón de chakra así que eso no es ningún problema." El rubio seguía concentrado con sus armas produciendo un constante ruido sibilante.

Genma pensaba en como podría enseñarle kenjutsu al genin, "Enseñarte kenjutsu con esa técnica en lugar de con una espada normal sería diferente y probablemente imposible."

Naruto desactivó su técnica con una expresión deprimida. Genma continuó rápidamente, "Sin embargo, si lo hiciera con armas convencionales, podría enseñarte el arte del kenjutsu y tú podrías adaptar los principios a tu estilo."

El ninja senbon desenvainó el arma de su funda y se la tiro al contenedor del Kyuubi. Naruto cogió el arma con su mano derecha; observó la katana con interés, anotando su peculiar apariencia en su mente. "Cuando luches con una espada, siempre debes pensar en ella como en una extensión de ti mismo. Cuando tu mente se acostumbra a este concepto, te darás cuenta de que mejoras mucho utilizando una espada."

El jounin se pasaba el senbon de un lado a otro mientras el rubio escuchaba atento sus palabras, "Sin embargo, para dominar por completo este arte, se necesitan años de practica y trabajo duro. El hecho de que ya utilices armas de viento debe significar que comprendes bien las bases. Eso nos ahorrará tiempo y nos permitirá pasar a cosas más complicadas."

Naruto afirmó con una mirada de determinación. Genma sonrió y le encaró, "Entonces, empecemos."

* * *

**Souansha Heijin - **Espadas gemelas (Original) 


End file.
